Partners to Lovers
by xHadesChildx
Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive. Rating may rise. Contains GW/BZ.
1. Prologue

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**A/N: Heyy guys! This is my first ever Harry Potter fic so I may get a few details wrong. Feel free to correct me if you like, I don't mind criticism – after all, a writer needs it to improve. I have written 2 stories (both incomplete) for Avatar: The Last Airbender, so you can read those if you want. I may be a bit slow to update as I'm working on another story right now and I have school. In this chapter, I have altered the Felix Felicis potion as it normally takes 6 moths to brew but I have a story planned and I'm going to make it done in one day. Now on with the chapter.**

**Prologue – Potions**

During Potions:

"We will be brewing the Felix Felicis Potion today. This is one of the hardest potions to brew and if brewed correctly can have extraordinary powers. However, if brewed incorrectly and consumed, the results may be fatal. Now, does anyone know what the Felix Felicis Potion does?"

Hermione's hand shot up.

"Oh, of course, Miss Granger?"

"The Felix Felicis is sometimes referred to as the 'liquid luck'. As the common name states, when brewed correctly and consumed it can give the consumer never-failing luck. A regular sized vial of Felix Felicis can give the consumer luck for 24 hours. However, when brewed incorrectly, if consumed can either cause immense bad-luck for triple the amount of time as it should cause good luck or can result in the consumer being sick for quite a while – which includes odd things having to the consumer's body."

"Ah, thank-you Miss Granger. Maybe you could take over the lesson?"

The Slytherin's all burst into laughter. "Alright, calm down. I will be pairing you up for this lesson and your partner will be permanent in all other partner activities. Anyone who makes a complaint about their partner will get a detention," Snape announced.

"Goyle and Longbottom. Crabbe and Weasley. Potter and Parkinson," Snape called. There were a few groans but nobody made a complaint as they did not want a detention. As more names were called and paired, Hermione realised that Draco Malfoy was the only one left. "Granger and Malfoy," Snape called. They groaned in unison.

Hermione made her way to Malfoy's desk and set down her things, not even acknowledging his presence. "Mudblood. I don't know what Snape was thinking when he paired me up with you but you better not ruin my grades or else," Draco fumed.

"Oh, ruin your grades? I don't think that's possible since mine are always so much better than yours. I should be asking you not to be ruining mine," she retorted.

"Granger, Malfoy, I hope I'm not interrupting something?" Snape called.

The class snickered. "No professor," Hermione replied, face flushed.

"Good. The Felix Felicis Potion recipe can be found on page 135 in your books. You will be brewing this potion together with your partner and the best one, if there is no perfect (he glanced at Hermione, issuing her a silent challenge), will be rewarded with a vial of Felix Felicis each and as Miss Granger stated, you may use it to give you luck. If you do get perfect, you still will not be able to keep the potion you brewed but will each receive one regular vial as well as a small vial which lasts for half a day. All ingredients needed can be found in the store cupboard."

Hermione quickly went over to the store cupboard, grabbed a basket and began collecting the list of ingredients. Draco, however, just sat there waiting for Hermione. As she got back, she began to chop up the ingredients that needed to be chopped, mashed the ingredients that needed to be mashed and set a medium fire over her cauldron.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, you seem fine without me…" Draco replied.

"I probably will be but when we win, I think it would be better if you actually took part in something. Oh the shame of the mighty, and cowardly, Draco Malfoy not being able to brew a potion that the Muggleborn Hermione Granger can. And as much as I like doing all the work, it's better if I get some help," Hermione teased.

"I am NOT cowardly, Mudblood. Oh, and I'm sure people will listen to me more than they would listen to you. Hmm, imagine 'I had to sit here and do all the work because the lowly Mudblood decided to not do anything!'" Draco retorted.

"Oh really? Well how about you sit there and NOT do anything then, huh? Who cares? It's not like Professor Snape isn't staring at us and can see YOU sitting there not even touching anything, can he? Oh, and of course the rest of our classmates can't just look over by some odd chance? I would think you, at least, would be smarter than that!" Hermione hissed as she felt Snape's eyes on her table.

"Wha-what? Snape? Looking at us?" he looked up, "Oh Merlin." He quickly picked up his knife and started chopping the one ingredient that Hermione hadn't. Then he picked up his wand, ready to mutter the incantation to make the potion perfect.

"No! I'll do it. After all, I'm better at spells," Hermione said.

"No way! You're the one who said I haven't done anything!" Draco replied.

"Uh! Fine, but I'm doing the next incantation on the next potion…although I hope there is none. You are just plain annoying!" Hermione muttered.

As the Slytherin Prince muttered the incantation, Snape walked over to their desk and peered into the cauldron they were working in. Just as his eyes met the potion, Hermione turned off the flame and the potion turned a molten gold colour and the droplets leaped like a goldfish on the edge of the cauldron.

"Perfect!" Snape exclaimed, "One of the best Felix Felicis Potions I've seen brewed and done by 2 of the smartest students in my class! There is no doubt that you both get the vials of Felix Felicis promised! Class dismissed."

Draco glanced at Hermione and touched her hand when picking up his text book which was situated next to hers. He felt a jolt and melted.

**A/N: Read and Review! This is a very long prologue! Anyways, I don't know how long until I can get the next chapter up. Oh, and Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Head Girl but they live apart. Their dorms are next to their house ones. More will be revealed later! Oh and I just had to leave you guys on a cliffy! How will Harry and Ron react after class now that Hermione is paired up with their arch-enemy? All will be revealed…later on! HAHAHA! I feel bad to leave you guys waiting but you will have to. To make me write faster, REVIEW! I update the stories first where I have the most reviews…so yeah! =)**

**-xAvatarLovex **

**P.S. I'm also a Dramione lover and Draco Malfoy Lover! 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All the honour goes to J.K. Rowling. **

**A/N: Heyy, I'd like to see more reviews please! I realise that I have loads of visitors and hits but not that many reviews. It would be great to post a review so I know that you either like or hate the story! =) I would like to thank DarkChild0220, Just Your Above Average Malfoy and jessikahsykess for reviewing! I love the positive feedback and I promise you I will update more when I get more reviews. I'm sorry if I don't mention you, it's just that my email account isn't receiving stuff from so I have to go on and check every day and stuff and that means to check if people have updated their stories as well so yeah. I'm planning to write the location of each chapter then underline in the chapter itself like the prologue but locations may change during the chapter and I will not always post a location…especially if it's suppose to be a secret thing that you find out later! Enjoy cliffhangers while you can because I suck at them and I never know when to end a chapter during the drama bits of Dramione. And, would you like to read in other character's P.O.V.s or would you rather a normal view into the story? I might try Hermione's POV in this chapter so tell me what you think! Review to let me know your opinion! Now, no more of me talking and more of you reading and reviewing! =)**

**Chapter 1 – Transfiguration **

Outside Dungeon 5 – Location of previous Potions class

"WHAT WAS HE THINKING, PUTTING YOU WITH MALFOY?" Ron hollered as soon as the trio stepped foot out of the classroom.

"Calm down Ronald. It's not like Malfoy did me any harm… in fact, he wasn't too bad, considering he didn't do anything," Hermione replied, as if being partnered with Malfoy was completely ordinary and they weren't enemies since forever.

"WHAT? ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM? DID YOU JUST DEFEND THAT FERRET? HERMIONE, ARE YOU UNDER A CURSE OR CHARM?" Ron hollered.

Harry quickly stepped in, "look Ron, you calm down and I'll check Hermione for any sign of Dark magic used on her."

"I am perfectly fine, Harry," Hermione insisted.

"I don't care, it's always good to check," Harry replied.

"But…Harry…"

"No Hermione. I will check you if you like it or not!" Harry retorted, clearly not backing down.

"Fine, but I promise you that I have no curse on me whatsoever."

Harry quickly performed a few spells to check that Hermione was okay and reported so back to Ron.

"Are you sure? She doesn't seem to act like herself since Potions and she and Malfoy…, check her again?" Ron asked, still unsure. After all, they were a couple and if Hermione was defending Malfoy…maybe something was developing between the two…

"No Ron. I am positive that she is fine. And no, I will not check her again, whether you like it or not. In fact, I don't think she would let me without performing a hex on me…maybe even Ginny's famous Bat-Bogey Hex that I get too much of already…" Harry replied.

Hermione cleared her throat, notifying the boys that she was still there, "You do know that I am standing right here, right?"

"Oh…of course Mione. Why ever not?" Harry stuttered in response, unconvincingly. He had had such a heated conversation with Ron that he momentarily forgot his whereabouts and who was nearby.

"Oh, well then, why don't we go to our next class? It looks like Transfiguration. And with Slytherin again, unfortunately," Hermione said, in a hurt tone after realizing that the boys had momentarily forgotten about her. She realised that as of late, they had gotten more and more distant to her.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

They seemed to talk in hushed voices more often and at meals they would go on about things I couldn't understand or were going on about Quidditch, a topic they knew I hated. They seemed to do things they knew I hated and acted more and more distant by the day. It was as if they wanted me to go and leave them be. It was as if I was only used because I was a know-it-all. Or at least that's how I felt. Now that I think about it, the boys would hardly ever do their own homework, or even look at it. They would write a few scribbled sentences and ask me to correct it for them or be like 'oh Hermione, I have Quidditch practice all week and I won't be able to finish my homework! Would you mind giving me a start?' And a start always meant, maybe you could do it for me? So I did. But when I did, I was truly concerned about them because I didn't want them to get on detention, so I did it. Sometimes I would stay up all night, not even a wink of sleep, and do their homework. I would hardly ever receive thanks either but I wanted to, at first. Then I but continued on nonetheless. When we went on our quest to hunt around for Horcurxes, I would, as usual, be the brains of the group. Harry would be the main person and I would do anything the boys couldn't do, like cast high strength wards and protective charms over our extended tent.

_Stop self-grieving, _I mentally slapped myself.

I realised that we had reached the Transfiguration room and I hastily went in with Harry and Ron. They sat towards the front, something they would never normally do. I sat next to them and attempted to listen to their hushed conversations again but I could not here a word. I just realised that they must have cast a silencing charm over themselves because I saw Harry shouting but no sound was coming out. I poked Harry, who was sitting beside me, to get his attention as Minerva _no! _Professor McGonagall walked into the room. He looked at me and said 'what' but I could not here him. I cupped a hand behind my ear to show that I could not here him. His mouth formed into an O then he deactivated the silencing charm.

"Professor McGonagall is here," I stated plainly.

"Good afternoon, class." The door flew open and I looked around to find Draco Malfoy standing at the door, panting. "Oh, how nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall continued as Malfoy took the seat beside me, the only seat that was left. I turned around and faced McGonagall as she lectured the class on how transfiguration worked and talked about what they would be transfiguring today, all of which I had already read. I stole a glance at Malfoy as Professor McGonagall walked to the back of the room to check how everyone was doing after she asked us to try and transfigure a pillow into a cat, preferably of a completely different colour to the pillow. Of course, as usual I could do it in two, if not one go. She realised that he had done it, too. How unlike him. He would usually sit around and talk to his cronies until McGonagall walked their way, which is when they would pretend to do the spell or act as if they were having trouble. Today, however, he had an emerald green pillow of which he had transfigured into a fluffy orange cat. It looked amazingly similar to Crookshanks, even the same stripes down its back.

I glanced around to make sure Harry and Ron weren't looking then I raised an eyebrow at Malfoy. At that moment, coincidentally, he was looking at me.

"What?" he stated, plainly.

"Your cat. It looks like Crookshanks," I replied.

"Crook-who?"

"Crookshanks. That's my cat." Then I suddenly remembered something about transfiguration. McGonagall had said one day, 'When there is no real purpose when transfiguring something or nothing is really imagined, the person's object will reach it's goal of what it should be but will remind the person of someone they like, have or had a crush on, or have secret feelings for them, even if they don't know it yet. It's kind of like the Amortenia Potion.'

Malfoy had made his cat look like Crookshanks without knowing it. He didn't even know who Crookshanks is! My first instinct was to tell Harry and Ron but when I thought about it, I decided against the option as I knew they would explode. I imagined the scenario.

"_Hey Harry, hey Ron. I think Malfoy is in love with me. He transfigured his cat into Crookshanks in transfiguration today. Remember what McGonagall said those weeks ago about how the resulting object could indicate someone's feelings._

"_WHAT? Seriously 'Mione and no offense but I think you may need to go to Madam Pomfrey. You're not yourself lately," Ron would explode._

_Then Harry would try to intervene but would explode himself, in the end._

I may as well keep it to myself.

A slight cough followed by an amused chuckle brought me back to reality. Malfoy looked at me with a smirk adorning his flawless features. _Wait, WHAT? Did I just say Malfoy had flawless features? _I mentally slapped myself. What was I thinking?

_You like him, _I heart said.

_You made a mistake. Malfoy can be attractive at the least to any girl,_ my rational brain said.

As much as I would like to believe my brain, the reality hit me hard. Malfoy was my worse enemy. If my heart thought that I liked him, it could possibly be true. After all, my heart was never wrong before…

I looked back at Malfoy with a blank expression, "yeah?"

"You remember what McGonagall said a few weeks ago. Objects representing a person's heart, like Amortenia Potion? I think that's why a look-alike Crookshanks is sitting on the table here."

"Wait, what? Are you saying you like me or are you mocking me because I got a Pureblood arse to transfigure his pillow into a Mudblood's cat?"

"Neither. I'm just saying that it's a weird coincidence, given the fact that we were partnered in potions, I had no choice but to sit next to you and I accidentally transfigured my pillow into a look-alike Crookshanks. Oh and by the way, I am not a pureblood arse. Just a pureblood and an arse. But not both together. By the way, I don't believe in blood prejudice anymore. My father is in Azkaban so now I don't have to and I don't want to. I prefer the term Muggleborn if you don't mind, not Mudblood."

Dumbstruck, Hermione just stared, mouth agape. "Umm… Malfoy…you…"

"Yes, yes, I know it's shocking but seriously… of all people I thought you would take it better than that. Look, what would you prefer, me going around calling you Mudblood or me ignoring you most of the time?"

"Okay fine, you're right. But…I guess I just can't believe you could… change," I muttered sheepishly. Then I realised that I just had a civilized conversation with Draco Malfoy and I actually quite enjoyed it! _I must be going crazy! _

"Sure. Umm… would you like me to change my cat?"

"Uh, er… doesn't really matter. If you want, you can, but you don't have to," I replied, actually wanting him to keep it the way it was.

He kept it.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I chose to keep it. I easily saw that she wanted me to keep it in her eyes. She smiled at me slightly before she turned back to Potter and Weasel. Crookshanks, her cat. Maybe I could hide my feelings inside but obviously I couldn't in my heart. _I must not let this happen again_ I told myself. Even if I didn't believe in blood prejudice, it didn't mean she would like me anymore or anyone else around either of us would like it, even if she did. It also didn't mean Blaise Zabini or Pansy Parkinson would like it either. In fact, definitely not Pansy. Pansy still had a crush on me and Astoria Greengrass was fed lies by my father that I loved her, although I didn't. She would probably get the Malfoy family engagement ring and make me make her pregnant so she could go on about the lies of leaving her pregnant and stealing her innocence then leaving her, not that she hadn't lost her innocence already.

I sighed and pet the cat in front of me absentmindedly.

Suddenly, as McGonagall's regal voice penetrated the room, I started. Luckily, she didn't notice.

"Congratulations for those of you who managed to transfigure your pillows into fluffy cats. Your homework is to write a 15-inch essay on how transfigured items can reflect your personality and true emotion. That is to be due on next week's lesson. Class dismissed," McGonagall announced. I groaned. I had just experienced first hand what it was like for your personality and true emotion to be shown in transfigured objects and now I had to write a 15-inch essay on it. My life was hell!

I raced back to the Slytherin head dorm as soon as class was dismissed because Transfiguration was the last class of the day. As I got back, I glanced at the wall which had the schedule of the hall patrols for the heads and prefects. I groaned and my heart sank even more. I was on patrol with Granger tonight and it was full night patrol since we were both heads. Usually, the patrols were split into halves so the prefects had time to sleep and do homework but for the heads, it was different. This month, Granger had so conveniently put them together on a full night. And it just had to be the most awkward night, considering the fact they were currently on awkward terms.

As a crawled out the portrait hole, I saw a figure emerge from the darkness of the dungeons.

**A/N: Heyy, thanks for reading and please review! Who was the figure? You can guess easily and it's probably the obvious but I might put a twist into it…! Teehee! :P ;)  
>Yeahh, soo cliffy again! I like writing cliffys but I hate reading them. =) I guess most people do too. =)<br>Review and I will update sooner rather than later. And for those of you who don't already know, I'm putting sneak peeks and insights on what I'm doing for my stories and will be updated once in a while, so take a look! **

**-xAvatarLovex**


	3. Chapter 2

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, I only play with the characters for the fun of it. All the credit goes to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Heyy. I would like to thank Just Your Above Average Malfoy for reviewing both chapters. Short but to the point, too. Remember, if you don't like how something is happening or you have a suggestion, you can always REVIEW! I was actually expecting many more reviews as there were many people who viewed the story so if you can, please leave a review, especially since it was a cliffy! So, who do you think Draco saw as he exited his common room? Was it Hermione? Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows… read on to find out! **

**Chapter 2 – Patrol**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

_Shit!_ It was Granger, all right but she was with Snape. Granger and Snape do NOT go together – ever! As they approached, I climbed out, walking towards them. As I approached the two, I realised they were deep in conversation about something.

"Hi Professor Snape, Granger," I greeted, acknowledging my presence.

Although they tried to hide it, they did not realise I was there. I would have at least thought Snape would have, considering his entire spy training and everything. After all, he fooled the Dark Lord when he was working as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. He was trusted enough to be the Dark Lord's right hand man for some time and could feed true or misleading information to the Dark Lord at his own free will and would not be questioned. _He was better than my father and all other pureblood wizards at some point,_ I realised. I had long gotten over blood prejudice. Since the end of the war, I had joined forces with the Order of the Phoenix with my mother who was given an Order of Merlin First Class for deceiving the Dark Lord, knowing she could be punished or killed, in order to save Potter, leading him to be able to save the world. _She did that out of consideration for me, _I remembered. I shook my head. I would not let emotions get the better of me now.

"Malfoy," Granger greeted at the same time as Snape who all but hissed, "Draco."

I smirked at Granger then nodded at Snape.

"I will be leaving now, I believe the two of you have patrol tonight," Snape informed before he turned around to head back to his office, his robes sweeping behind him.

"Ah, so Granger, what were you doing, talking to Snape? You were never known to have liked him much."

"He is a member of the Order. He has saved Harry from doom many times. Why should I not be civil to _Professor _Snape. Oh, and why do you care?"

"Oh, okay. So you respect Order members and those who helped Potter. You must respect me, then. I, after all, am a member of the Order and if I had not taunted him and made him do reckless things, Snape would not have had something to give detentions for. Oh, and remember how my mother just happened to have saved him whilst betraying the Dark Lord?"

"Why do you still call him that?"

"Who what?"

"Voldemort. You still call him the Dark Lord although he is dead and only his Death Eaters call him that."

"Technically, I was a Death Eater but I guess it's old habits."

"You make it sound like you are still loyal to Voldemort."

"Oh, come on, Granger! I was tested under Veritaserum before I was allowed to join the Order! Do you really think Veritaserum can lie, or perhaps I had the _antidote_ to _Veritaserum?"_ I asked in disbelief. Granger was the smartest witch of her age. I would have assumed she'd know that there was no antidote to Veritaserum and that Veritaserum never lied. But obviously not.

"Look, Malfoy. I didn't say you aren't loyal to the Order. That's kind of obvious that you are. It's just how you say things. Dumbledore says that if one fears a name, it will make them fear the object more. Try saying Voldemort."

We were nearing the third floor. I was getting nervous. What was Granger playing at? "No."

"See? You're scared to say his name, therefore proves you still fear him. Draco Malfoy, look at me. HE IS DEAD! There is no possible way he could return and I am one hundred percent sure of that. You will only be ridding yourself of a fear if you say his name. Now go on, say Voldemort."

"I… b-but, b-but how, what, no." I was a coward.

"Draco Malfoy, afraid to say 'Voldemort'. Seriously?"

"Oh, come _on_, Granger. Is it that bad? It's not like anyone that wasn't formerly in the DA could say the name with no hesitation. It's bad enough when he decided to use our manor as headquarters and I had to sit through his speeches on power and assigning people on missions as well as having to _look_ at him in the eye and see all the pure, malicious evil swimming in them, especially when I failed to kill Dumbledore? Granger, it was hard times. I will need time to get over it."

"Aww, Draco Malfoy has a hard life. I thought he was the rich boy who got everything."

"Hermione Granger! How dare you bring up my childhood! You know perfectly well that it wasn't easy. You know how my father treated me and how he made me look at school. The rich snob who got anything he wanted. But I didn't have the thing I wanted most. Love. My parents _never_ gave me that. I guess my mother would have, but my father wouldn't let her show it. Not since when they started to work for the Dark Lord had they shown any emotion, any goodness in them. My mother had to lock all her feelings inside of her, just like I did. If I showed any emotion at all, I was told I would be seen through and the enemy could find a weakness within me. So I had to lock any, and all, the emotion that went on through my head. That's why I was such a prat. I was beaten, whipped, whenever I smiled, laughed, frowned, cried, anything. Smirks were the only thing I could plaster onto my face, occasionally taunting looks. Never, have I had enough courage in my life to protest against anything. I agreed to all the stuff my father said and believed everything he drilled into me. I have now however realised the mistakes I've made in my life and all the wrong things my father has taught me. Granger, I do not expect you to forgive me, but I would of at least thought you would understand and not taunt me with it!"

"Oh, um… I didn't know. Sorry."

An awkward silence followed.

Seriously, I thought Granger would know better than that. Even if she didn't know the details of my childhood, she knew enough to know that it wasn't pretty. Granger was intelligent. She would not knowingly do something heartless, therefore concluding she was both tired and confused, under a curse or is being imitated using the Polyjuice Potion. _Shit. _If she was under the Polyjuice Potion, whoever was impersonating her just learnt the procedures of becoming a member of the Order and some top secret information as well as his weaknesses.

I sniffed. There was no smell of Polyjuice of which normally causes the user to let off a faint, foul stench. _Phew._ I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. If she was under the Imperius, she would not be able to remember anything that happened tonight but her curser would know of what happened. Bad as well. Not as bad, though since Granger might forget something. Not that she couldn't just be questioned under Veritaserum or maybe Occlumency could be used on her. Sever Occlumency if her captor was evil enough to use the Imperius.

_Or,_ she could just be tired or frustrated, I reasoned with my head. I hoped so.

"Heyy, Granger… are you tired?" Oh Merlin that did _not_ come out right.

"Uh, what?

"I asked if you were tired?" May as well go with what I said.

"Uh, no? Why are you suddenly nice?"

_Shit._ She was under a curse then. I decided to check anyway and ask her about earlier.

"Um… about earlier. Why did you knowingly say something about my past? You know I don't like what I did."

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that I was trying to do something and I guess I wasn't thinking and said something I wasn't suppose to."

"Oh, okay." That seemed like a good answer, so I just went with it although I knew full well that she could have said the same thing if she were Imperiused. Then a thought occurred to me. Voldemort had used his name as a thing to trace where Potter was when the Golden Trio was looking for Horcruxes, since he was the only one apart from Dumbledore, who willingly said his name. Maybe she was trying to get him to say it because it would only work on her or something. _No. Stop it._ I was filling my brain with doubts and worry.

We were now making our way back to the dungeons. I always did dungeon patrol alone unless a fellow Slytherin prefect was with me as the other house prefects did not find a need to go down there. We were on the third floor corridor now, after patrolling upwards, on our journey down there was still nobody out. Every night I've been on patrol all year, I've caught at least one person out. Maybe they would catch someone in the remaining levels. And I did. I saw movement in the corridor that was left of the one we were on so I swiftly walked in that direction. Sensing the urgency, Granger followed without question.

I stopped before I turned into the corridor and suppressed a gasp of shock.

This could _not _be happening.

**A/N: Sorry for leaving you on a cliffy. I reckon you guys hate me because I'm causing too much suspense but I won't take too long. That is, as long as you REVIEW! So if you want to know who or what it was that Draco saw, do a simple thing and click the button that says… REVIEW! **

**-xAvatarLovex**


	4. Chapter 3

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters, only the OCs I may bring in. The rest belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Heyy! I have started another Dramione story so if you want to read it; it's called 'The Secrets'. Don't worry though; it will not affect this story as I have only put up the prologue and will be waiting for reviews and for likes before I continue. More detail can be found in the story's A/N itself. And… Does any of my lovely readers know what a hit is when you're looking at your story stats? If you do, could you please review and let me know? Thanks! Now, I present the next chapter! (Oh, and remember to review!)**

**Chapter 3 – **

**Hermione's P.O.V.:**

Malfoy had stopped in front of me right as he was about to turn. I had, unfortunately, almost bumped into him because of this but he didn't notice.

I was going to tap him on the shoulder and ask him why he had stopped but then I thought better of it. He would probably start calling me Mudblood again and complain about such a _filthy thing was touching his clean Pureblood skin_.

Instead, I decided to wait it out. I just stood there, leaning against the wall, waiting for Malfoy to do something other than stare.

But he didn't.

**Draco's P.O.V.:**

_Who_ was Snape talking _to_?

Was that…

No, it couldn't be.

I decided to keep standing there and hear some of the conversation, but that wasn't possible. I then decided to make my presence known.

I walked up to them and cleared my throat. I saw Snape start but he suppressed it so well that only I would have realised.

"Draco," he drawled.

"Professor," I replied.

"What are you doing at this hour?"

"Patrolling the corridors, Sir."

"Alone?"

"No, Sir. Granger is behind me. I'll go get her," and at that moment she decided to turn the corner. "See?"

"Ah, yes. Well there is no need to patrol this corridor as not only is it short, this is the only entry and exit point of it so I'll take care of it. Good night."

"Good night, Professor," I replied as he made a subtle signal with his hands that indicated he was doing Order business. As I turned around, I could see in her eyes that she had seen the person Snape was talking to _and_ the signal.

I turned around curtly after nodding at Granger and turned the corner, continuing on the patrol as if nothing had happened. In my mind though, thoughts were whirling so fast I started feeling dizzy.

It was impossible. It could not possibly be who I thought it was. It was _not_.

I decided to distract myself and get rid of thought. I made my way briskly down the corridor, not caring whether Granger could catch up or not.

"Malfoy," I heard her cry distantly, but I did not stop. She yelled my name again, but I continued on, as if nothing had happened.

"Draco," she called and I stopped, more stunned then obliging. She had used my given name. She, nor anyone outside Slytherin, had done that before.

I turned and snapped, "What? Can't catch up to me?"

"No!" she shouted, infuriated, "I _was_ going to ask you if you saw that man behind Snape, actually."

"Yeah, I did," I replied quietly.

"Is that seriously…"

"You scared to say his name, Granger?" I mocked, although I was probably as scared as she was.

"No," she replied, defiantly.

"Sure…" I drawled.

"So, what do you think he's doing here?"

"Snape was on Order business. Or so he indicated."

"_What?_ At school with… _him_?"

"Apparently so."

"Can I go ask Dumbledore?"

"Seriously Granger? He's not that bad. Are you so scared that you have to get him removed from the castle?"

"My interests are only for the students here," she mumbled.

I felt bad for saying that to her, but what was I _suppose_ to say? _Oh, it's alright. Everything will be fine?_ Hug her? _No way!_ I had a reputation, even if only Granger saw.

"Um… continue patrolling?" she asked awkwardly.

I nodded and continued down the corridor, mind still swimming with thoughts. Could it even be possible that he was here and that Snape was on such dangerous Order business in school grounds?

_No,_ I told myself, but I knew it was a lie. As I looked up, I realised we were already at the end of the first floor and it would be time for her to make her way back to Gryffindor Tower while I single-handedly finish patrolling the dungeons.

As I turned the corner, not even bothering to bid her farewell, she followed. _Huh?_

Why is she following me into the dungeons?

I continued walking, not acknowledging Granger, hoping she would just leave, but to no avail.

I turned around, "Why are you down here?"

"Patrolling."

"You never come down here. Nobody does unless they're Slytherin or are not patrolling with a Slytherin."

"So? I just happen to be Head Girl. I've always come down here, with or without Slytherin."

"Oh? Well, now I tell you that it's not absolutely necessary. I'm sure I will be quite capable."

"Or maybe you will be capable of letting students go. Every other time I come down here, there is always at least one person outside, doing who knows what. I believe that your Slytherin prefects are letting them all go, just like that because they are all in Slytherin. I think not."

That was partially true. Once, I had seen my best mate Blaise Zabini out here after returning from the Ravenclaw Common Room after possibly making love to the girl he had always had a crush on, Juliette Mills, but I did not punish him. All I did was acquire certain knowledge into his personal life. I had no idea, however, that the other Slytherin prefects were doing the same thing. I did not approve. Nor did I approve of Granger coming down here.

"It's alright. Just _go,_" I insisted.

"No," she replied, defiantly.

I gave up. Come as she may please, if I did catch anyone out, I may as well just take off a few points, just to show Granger that I _did_ do my duties.

Unsurprisingly, there _was_ someone up. It was Millicent Bulstrolde's little sister, Maria Bulstrode. I recognized her because she looked almost identical to Millicent, who would undoubtedly get mad at me, but I had to.

"Hello, Maria. What are you doing out so late?" I asked, wanting to start friendly.

Luckily, Granger did not object.

"I-I was j-just j-j-just…"

"Okay. Invalid reason for being outside the common room after hours. Five points from Slytherin," I said, bitterly. It was quite unusual to take points from one's own house but I was Head Boy and it had to be done.

Maria just nodded and headed back to the common room, muttering the password as she got there.

"See, Granger? I do take points off, even if it _is_ from my own hose," I sighed at the last part.

"Right… totally. Doesn't stop me from coming down here though."

Okay, then I would have to ask the Slytherins not to go out on days she was on patrol. Simple as that.

I merely nodded at her. I made my way back to the Head Boy room while she muttered goodnight and went back up to the Gryffindor Tower, where the current Head Girl room was located.

I entered my room after uttering the password to the potions master at my door and plopped down on the couch.

As I thought about how to tell the Slytherins not to party on certain nights, I noticed my reputation rate drop. Slytherins had always had ways to smuggle in Firewhiskey and other alcoholic drinks as well as those that weren't alcoholic. We would party on school nights as well as weekends. My year would party the most because of Blaise and I. We always started things.

Because of this, hangover relieving potions and spells were a Slytherin's best friend. I had no idea why we did that but I missed it now that I was Head Boy. I wasn't supposed to go back into their common room now that I didn't need to.

Then an idea struck me. Nobody said they couldn't come over! I decided that I would hold a massive party in this very common room for all Slytherins and if they have friends from other houses, they could come too. Of course it would be packed, but I had a kitchen, a lounge room and a study. I could easily shrink or transfigure my furniture to make it suit. Three rooms to hold all of Slytherin. Well, maybe not all, just the fifth years and above.

The little kids didn't need, or should have, alcohol. I could possibly even make some private areas with drapes so people could go and just drink and chat… possibly make out.

When?

This Saturday, I decided. Then there would be nothing to worry about for hangovers and I would have plenty of time to prepare. I could easily ask Blaise to post a notice in the secret bulletin board that teachers and students of other houses couldn't see. He would be ecstatic for sure!

Since it wasn't too late, I had decided to start drawing up plans.

**Plans for Party**

_Drinks:  
><span>__Firewhiskey  
>Butterbeer<br>Water (for after possible vomiting)  
>Champagne (open at beginning)<em>

_Décor:  
><span>__Slytherin green and silver themed  
>Streamers<em>

_Precautions:  
><span>__Silencing Charm on door (teacher might hear)  
>Face recognition at door (not to open door unless is or accompanied by a Slytherin)<br>Emergency escape plan (in case teacher comes)  
>Disillusionment Charm on bedroom (drunk person might try to use it)<em>

_Features:  
><span>__Small tent drapes (for rest and intimate activity)  
>Randomly scattered chairs within drapes<br>Tables (around edge of room for drinks)  
><em>_Chocolate Fountain_

_Notes to include in poster for Common Room:_

_Who: Fifth Years and up Slytherin and Date (of any house as long as they are sworn to secrecy with friends of other house)  
>What: PARTY! Alcoholic. Intimate actions will be seen. Up till late.<br>Where: Head Boy Room  
>When: After 10 (all must arrive before 11 unless given permission by either Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini to do so) until whenever (all must be gone before morning)<br>Method of Entrance: Through portrait hole. To enter: State full name, partners full name and blood status of Slytherin(s). Blood Status required in case someone will lie.  
>Method of Emergency Exit: On opposing sheet.<br>Dress: Casual.  
>Rules: NO LOVE MAKING! Do that in your own room. No inappropriately exposed body parts. Must follow any directions given by either Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini. Must follow emergency exit plan, should need occur. Think of a good excuse, should you get caught. Use Disillusionment Charms if completely necessary to hide yourself when going to and fro venue. Use common sense unless drunk! If possible, bring some of your own alcohol down to share, in the case that there may not be enough. You must <em>_not__ tell __anybody__ of this party – if word is spread, culprit will be found and punished. _

_ENJOY!_

_Emergency Exit Plan:  
><span>__Secret tunnel under sofa. Sofa will be removed and spot will be marked with a red 'X'. Silencing and Disillusionment Charm if possible. Silencing Charm will be cast over trapdoor. Staircase will lead to the restricted section of the library where another passage there will lead back to the Slytherin common room (as you know). _

I finished with the detail I needed to put on it and grabbed a piece of parchment. I couldn't think of a border so I ignored it then wrote out all the necessary information. I then grabbed another piece of parchment and wrote out the Emergency Exit Plan, followed by drawing a map of where the trapdoor was located, although most people already knew about every Slytherin Room being able to lead there somehow without entering the corridors.

As I admired my quick, but nice, work and my elegant script, I cast a charm on it so that only fifth years and above could see it. After all, I didn't want any younger kids in here after faking their age. I decided to post this in the common room now so my fellow Slytherins could see it tomorrow morning as they came down for breakfast.

Instead of taking the risk of going into the corridors, although I had a great excuse, the fact that I decided to do a late patrol, I thought better of it and decided to take the trap door to the library instead. At least then I would know that I wouldn't be seen, after all the library had closed two hours ago!

As I made my way through the tunnel, I swear I heard a distant shuffling of feet. _It was probably someone from above_ I told myself although my sensed told me that the sound was getting closer and was definitely in front of me.

I was right. Instead of turning back though, the curious side of me got the better of me and I had decided to see who it was.

"Oh! – " was all I managed as I realised who it was. Why was he here?

**A/N: CLIFFY! I know I still haven't revealed who was around the corner, but that was because nobody tried to guess so I got no inspiration on who he should be, only a person that both Draco and Hermione were scared of. As you can tell by that, I may refuse to reveal things if you don't suggest things because sometimes I write something but don't actually know why.  
>I have written the prologue of another story called 'The Secrets' so check it out! It is another Dramione. DRAMIONE FOREVER!<br>Oh, and hugs to anyone who can tell me what hits are! That is, when it says hits and visitors for your story! =) Thanks for reading and now:  
>REVIEW! For my sake and for the sake of me updating faster! =P<strong>

**-xAvatarLovex**


	5. Chapter 4

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wouldn't be here if I did.**

**A/N: Heyy! So, nothing much but what are hits? Nobody has told me yet! =( Also, I love tetris and I have an account on tetrisfriends and I'll give you more info at the bottom! **

**To Madison-Rose Clegg: I most definitely update! Here is the next chapter, dedicated to you for making me write more and faster. You are awesome! =)**

**To Just Your Above Average Malfoy: Thanks for reviewing every chapter and no, the person is not Spongebob! =P Good guess though.**

**To HarryPotterGeneration: No, not Lucius either. Sorry.**

**As you can see, I am actually answering reviews now. I will not answer all reviews but I will answer some. Thanks!**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 4 – A late night and a bad day **

**Draco's P.O.V**

"Blaise?" I asked, incredulous, "what are you doing down here at this hour?"

"I could ask you the same question," he replied.

"Going to the Slytherin common room, you?"

"Your room. DUH! I was going to give you a visit. Haven't seen you since you and that Mudblood got paired up in Potions."

I growled but resisted the urge to stop him from calling her that. During the war, Blaise was neutral. Although he was in Slytherin, his mum made sure he was not a Death Eater but he wasn't exactly on the good side either. Blaise, like everyone else who aren't in the Order, didn't know that I am, so to all others but Snape and Dumbledore, it seemed we were friendly although we were only on truce. Speaking of which, we had to plan the upcoming Halloween Festival.

I shook all thoughts out of my head and concentrated on Blaise.

"Right. Well then, could you post this on the Slytherin bulletin board? The invisible one."

"What is it?"

"Read," I instructed and handed him the two pieces of parchment.

"Oh! You're going to have a party? That's wicked! What about the day. I noticed you forgot to include that. How about Friday? So we can sleep away the hangover instead of go to class?"

"Sounds great. Add that in, would you?"

"Mm…" Blaise replied and grabbed an inkless quill out of his pocket. It looked like the ones that ink would just appear on, so no need for a bottle of ink.

"You keep _quills_ in your pocket?"

"Correction. I keep _a_ quill in my pocket for emergencies like this one. Anything I should know about this poster or the party then?"

"Come up to the common room. Not comfortable down here."

"Ah, Draco Malfoy complaining about the conditions of a secret tunnel."

"Shut up," I replied, annoyed. It was almost midnight and I was tired. I had to be teased twice by my best friend and my patrol partner in one night, it was getting annoying.

On the way back up to the Head Boy common room, I decided to stay silent. I was not in the mood for mindless chatter. All I wanted to do was inform Blaise on what he needed to know and then sleep. After a few minutes, we finally arrived.

I sat down on the armchair by the fireplace, gesturing for Blaise to sit on the couch opposite. He obliged.

=) =) =) =) =)

After an hour, and finally explaining the details to Blaise, I got to bed. Then I remembered.

Homework.

There was an essay about unicorns and their uses in potion-making. We had to include at least the uses of unicorn hair and unicorn blood. Twenty inches long.

"Uh!" I groaned and got back up, grabbing a roll of parchment on my bedside table as I did.

I flipped through my Advanced Potion Ingredients book to the unicorn section and started writing late into the night. After two tedious hours of frantic quill scratching, I had written about 15-18 inches. Well to my judgment anyways. I seriously thought about drawing a picture of a unicorn in the empty space but then I thought against it as Snape probably wouldn't approve, even if he _was_ my godfather.

I growled in frustration and flipped through the text book again to look for some rubbish I could include in the conclusion.

Then I found it. The purity of unicorns and the crime it was to slaughter one for oneself. I could probably make that into some shit about the law and how you should never slaughter a unicorn for your own greed. Although, that wasn't about unicorns' uses in potions, it would be better then a few missing inches. In fact, it could be a precaution, if you wanted to see it that way. At long last, the essay was finished.

I grabbed my ruler and made sure it was 20 inches.

_Shit._

It was 15. I must be too sleepy to be able to judge the length of paper. I groaned and grabbed another piece of parchment and started to re-plan and rewrite the whole essay.

This time, however, I decided to make a list of things I should write about first.

_Unicorn Blood – used in potions _

_Purity of unicorns and what would happen if slain_

_Unicorn Hair (expensive) – used in wands_

_Description and habitat_

_Temperament (prefer women's touch, quick footed)_

_Unicorn Horn – used in potions_

_Acquiring unicorn blood, horn and hair_

After making the list, I got to work and this time it was 19 inches. 19 INCHES IN THREE DAMN HOURS!

Instead of writing anything particular, I added my name then drew a unicorn just to fill up the remaining space. The unicorn I drew fit perfectly. If anyone asks, I decided to add a little artistic touch to it. Surely nothing was wrong with that!

Many tedious hours of work had taken it's toll on Draco, since he could not get much sleep. He had worked until at least 5 in the morning.

=) =) =) =) =)

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke up, unaware of my surroundings at first. As I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the light pouring through my common room window. Then I remembered. Last night, I had stayed up to finish/start my potions essay.

Usually, I would have completed it but the week was so busy for me. Instead of writing the full 20 inches, as required, I just made the heading a little bigger and intricately decorated as well as drawing a unicorn at the bottom to cover any remaining empty space.

At breakfast I was a worried mess. What if I got house points taken off? Or detention? Or worse, stripped of the Head Girl title?

I groaned inwardly. Why had I left that essay to the last minute? I had continuously scolded myself for not managing time well. After all, now that the war was over and Harry didn't need to go and fight Voldemort, I should have had enough spare time. Apparently not.

Ginny noticed my dismal expression at breakfast. I quickly explained to her about the essay. She smiled and comforted me but deep down, I didn't feel any better.

_Potions Classroom_

"Do you all have your homework?" Snape asked in his usual tone of voice, bored, but commanding. There was a ruffle of papers as the got out their essays and Snape nodded at each student who handed theirs in. When Hermione handed her essay in he smirked, as he did when Malfoy handed his in.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, I would like to see you after class," Snape announced, much to Draco and Hermione's shock and annoyance. She immediately thought about the unicorn. Was she in trouble? Why did Malfoy have to stay too?

"Today we will be brewing Amortenia. Amortenia shows a person's deepest desires…" Snape lectured but Hermione had tuned out since she knew full well all about Amortenia.

After Snape had finished his lecturing, he magically placed the instructions onto the blackboard with a wave of his wand and the students hurried to the store cupboard to collect the required ingredients.

=) =) =) =) =)

"Now smell your potions and record what you smell," Snape instructed.

Everyone did as he asked, sniffing at their potions. Hermione noticed that Ron's potion had turned an icky green while Harry's turned an odd shade of grey with streaks of scarlet. Hermione, however, had, as always, brewed the perfect potion.

Hermione, like many others, sniffed at her potion. She smelt fresh parchment, her favourite laundry powder and a sophisticate, most likely highly expensive, pine cologne.

_What in the name of Merlin?_

She didn't even recognize the cologne!

Wait.

Did she have a secret admirer?

No. Amortenia showed the person smelling its deepest desire. It would mean she desired wherever this smell came from, not vice versa. She knew it wasn't Ron because he would never wear something like this. Not Harry either.

The smell seemed vaguely familiar to Hermione but she could not pinpoint where she had smelt it before. Odd.

=) =) =) =) =)

_Meeting Snape after class._

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

After class, I hastily packed my things in hopes of getting this 'meeting' over and done with. As I approached Professor Snape's desk, he gestured for Harry, Ron, Zabini, Nott and Parkinson to leave. Obviously Malfoy's friends wanted to know what was going on as much as my friends and I did. I put on a cool façade and pretended that nothing was wrong.

I couldn't possibly be expelled by not completing an essay… Right?

Actually, I was really scared but the famous Gryffindor courage overpowered it.

Malfoy walked up to the desk after purposely packing up slowly. I swear he did that just to annoy me because I had packed up quickly!

_Damn Malfoy!_

After Snape had sat down and gave Draco an impatient look, he decided to finally grace us with his presence.

"Why?" Snape asked.

I gave him a confused look and asked, "What do you mean, Sir?"

"The potions master sighed. "Unicorn. Homework."

I stifled a gasp and looked at Malfoy who had a mask of indifference plastered onto his features. I assumed he was so good at it because he had to hide things from both his father and Voldemort himself.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked back at Snape. "I beg your pardon?"

He sighed. His face was a mix of emotions including being slightly amused as well as suspicious.

"Look. I know you two love each other and all but there is no need to use the same tactics in completing homework that cannot be completed. Although I did like it," Snape added as an afterthought.

"What?" Malfoy and I screeched simultaneously, looking at each other in alarm.

Malfoy suddenly burst out laughing. I looked at him weirdly and saw that Snape had a tired expression on his face. He groaned.

Since Malfoy did not seem to stop, or attempt to stop laughing anytime soon, I decided to answer the annoyed professor.

"I didn't copy him, Sir. I didn't even know he was going to do that. I was held up in the past two weeks and I had to complete it last night but since I had patrols, I couldn't go to the library. By the time I was done, the library had been long closed. Sorry Professor."

"Of course. Hermione Granger has no time to do homework. It would make headlines!" Snape mused.

I groaned and stood there waiting for Snape to think and Malfoy to get off the floor. He didn't seem he would do so anytime soon, either.

"Mr. Malfoy. Get up," Snape commanded.

Malfoy looked up for a second but then burst into laughter once more and chose to ignore the professor.

I groaned. This could be a long night. If only Malfoy would get his bloody ass off the floor and answer the damn question!

But _no_! He had to roll around laughing.

"Um, professor? Will I be sitting here all night should Malfoy choose to stay there?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes Miss Granger, you will and you will also be receiving other punishments. Now, DRACO MALFOY GET UP IMMEDIATELY!" Snape bellowed.

Malfoy instantly stopped laughing and got to his feet, a small grin still on his lips.

"Sorry," he muttered before grabbing himself a chair.

Even I had not bothered with sitting down! How dare he just go and grab a chair.

"Miss Granger, you may as well take a seat," Snape ordered.

I nodded and grabbed a chair, pulling it up to Snape's desk.

"So? What have you got to say for yourselves?" Snape asked.

Malfoy smirked. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I like art and unicorns?"

I smirked a smirk that rivaled his own. "Art and unicorns?" I burst into fits of giggles.

"Okay… why is it that both of you seem to have a suddenly large liking to unicorns and drawing them on incomplete essays?"

"Wait. Granger drew a unicorn on her essay too? She didn't finish it?" Malfoy asked, surprised but trying to hide it. It seemed like he was trying to tease.

"Yes, Malfoy. Now, you will both be receiving a detention for not completing homework and working your way around it and twenty points will be taken off each of your houses. You will serve this detention this Friday straight after dinner until you complete whatever task I assign you at the time. You are dismissed."

I nodded. At least I was still head girl! But then I had gotten my first detention for the year and it was for such a small matter. I had always completed my homework before. Harry would come second to my homework before now and since Harry didn't exactly need my help in defeating Dark Wizards and the lot, I should be free. But no. I had decided to take forever completing my homework and land myself in detention!

**Draco's P.O.V.**

_Friday?_

_Party night?_

_Impossible!_

"But Professor! I'm busy on Friday night! Could the date be changed?" I pleaded, something a Malfoy should never do.

Snape shot me a look but did not give in. "No. That is not of my concern, Draco."

I growled and left in search of Blaise to tell him about my dilemma.

As I reached the Slytherin Common Room, I realised that I didn't know the password, meaning I would have to go via the secret passage.

However, I found Blaise on my couch reading when I cam in.

"Blaise?" I asked. He jolted at the sound of my voice but tried to hide it.

"I was just going to go find you but it looks like you found me instead. Help. Okay, not very dignified but I got a detention. For Friday! With Snape! Either get me out of it or help me do something about it!" I cried, desperately.

"DRAKE! SHUT UP!" Blaise yelled, annoyed at my rambling.

As I took a deep breath and sat down on the armchair opposite him, he mumbled something incoherent.

After a slight silence, I told him all about what happened, although I left out the bit about Granger doing the same thing as me since Blaise didn't know of the Order and I had felt an unexplainable urge to not be mean to her before.

Maybe the silent treatment, but I vowed not to be mean.

**A/N: Now, anyone obsessed with Tetris? Go on .com and make an account so you can battle people everywhere and rank up! LOL! Sounds like an ad. Anyway, I have an account so review or PM me and I will add you if you give me your name! And, what are hits? I still want the answer! =)**

**Thanks for reading and please review, just to keep me writing.**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	6. Chapter 5

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**A/N: Not much to say. Sorry for not updating earlier. I've been busy and I couldn't get on the computer so I had to write it on paper! =( Also, could someone please tell me what hits are? That would be great! Thank you to 'Phoenix Core Slytherin' who I'm assuming to be 'Just Your Above Average Malfoy' for reviewing. It would be great if everybody else does, because I only have one constant reviewer at the time being. Now here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! =D**

**Chapter 5 - **

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

After the detention notice, I made my way back to the Head dormitory and cried. I was not one who constantly let my emotions wonder and cause me grief but tonight, I had gotten my first detention for something that did not involve Harry and was entirely my fault.

I must have cried myself to sleep because I heard a soft, tentative knock on the portrait hole. Glancing at the mirror, I could my eyes swollen from the night's crying. Grabbing my wand, I cast a spell on my face to make it a little better.

I made my way to the portrait hole and upon discovering the owner of the hand that knocked, I gasped.

"Parkinson?" I asked, still stunned.

"Yeah. Call me Pansy, by the way. I feel like a guy when people call me by my family name. Drake asked me to come check on you, see if you're okay. He says he would have come himself but he knew that when girls were upset, they would usually talk to girls more than guys. Even if they hated each other. He knows you value your streak of never getting on detention for things that are your fault," she smiled.

Shocked, my mouth fell agape but I quickly forced it back together.

"Why does he even care?" I asked.

"I asked him that too. He wouldn't tell me, just told me to come check on you. Oh, did you notice that Blaise keeps staring at She-Weasel?" Pansy giggled, "They would be the perfect couple! Maybe you and Draco could be… So how are you?"

"Fine. Uh, Draco and I are acquaintances… but good for Blaise. I think Ginny likes him, actually. You know, when you're alone, you're not that bad! You're almost like Ginny, with all the gossiping and stuff."

"Don't compare me to her!" Pansy growled, "Sorry! It's just… I don't know. But, oh my gosh you just said Draco! Not Malfoy! I think you _do_ like him. I wish you were like sleeping in the same dorm. That would be cool!"

"Okay, Pansy. Shut up. What time is it? What day is it?"

"Uh… Thursday 8am, I think?"

"Eight? EIGHT! And you didn't tell me? Sorry, but I have to go get ready."

"Okay. Heyy, can I come back and do your hair or something? Maybe on a day where you actually have time? I think Draco likes it when your hair doesn't make you look too Gryffindor, too mane-like."

"'Kay. You should seriously start talking to Ginny. You'll have to if Blaise and her and Draco and I are together, right?"

"AHH! You just admitted that you will! This is the best day of my life!"

"Oh, no, no, no! I did not. It was a hypothetical situation."

"Sure…. Right so introduce me to Ginny at the break after lunch then?"

"Sure."

With that, Pansy left me to get ready.

Surprisingly, not only was Pansy heaps like Ginny, but was really fun to hang out with when she wasn't with her gang.

=)=)=)=)=)

On the way to class, I happened to have been passing Pansy's gang who usually tormented her for everything but today, with Pansy in the lead, did nothing but walk past her without a second glance.

I was glad Pansy could at least control her gang.

For some reason, I was really nervous and wanted lunch to come quickly so we could meet at the library. This morning, I had owled Ginny so I knew she got it during the morning post.

=)=)=)=)=)

It was time to see if this would work. I walked up to the back corner of the library where we agreed to meet. I was, as usual, the first one there. Not many moments later, Ginny appeared with a look of confusion on her face.

"Heyy Gin," I called as she approached.

She waved back at me and smiled.

"Heyy. So, watsup?"

"I need to talk to you about something. Or rather, someone."

"Oh! You like Malfoy now? I so knew it!"

"Ginny!" I whispered, " You're the second person to tell me this today! Seriously, I am not!"

"Second? Who was the first."

"Promise you won't react badly?"

"Yeah, sure."

At that exact moment, Pansy walked up.

"What're you doing here?" Ginny growled.

"Ginny!" I scolded, "You told me you weren't going to react badly."

"What? Her?"

"Yeah. You two are so alike I bet you could be great friends."

"You nuts 'Mione?"

"Talk you two! Um… interests and stuff? I don't know, just talk."

"Fine," Ginny grumbled.

"Hey, um, so what's your favourite hobby?" Pansy asks.

"I love Quidditch, um, I am kinda tomboyish but am obsessed with beauty stuff…"

"Oh, seriously? That's kinda like me! Well, take out Quidditch. I've found it interesting but never actually considered playing it."

"Oh my gosh!" Ginny gushed, "I can't believe we haven't talked earlier!"

"Oh, good. You guys like each other then!" I exclaimed, ecstatic.

Watching from the sidelines of the two girls bonding, I was very excited to see that my best girl friend and my newly-made Slytherin friend were bonding. I felt it necessary to announce that it was almost class time however.

"Heyy, guys. Sorry to interrupt but I think it's time for class."

"What do we have next?" Pansy asked.

"Um… Charms, I think. Why?"

"I was thinking of ditching and hanging out by the lake or something," Pansy shrugged.

"WHAT! Pansy, NO!"

"Oh come on, Hermione! Please! One day won't do much harm. You should've graduated this place by fifth year anyways. You needn't have come back."

"But Pansy, I'm already on detention! I don't want to get onto _more_ trouble!"

"Oh, come on! Hey, Ginny, what class have you got?"

"Muggle Studies with that crappy new teacher."

"EWW! So are you in, Gin?"

"Sure!"

"Hermione? Please? Just this once?"

"UGH! Fine. Just this once, though. If I get in trouble, it's your fault!" I exclaimed.

Pansy and Ginny both sighed and motioned for us to follow.

=)=)=)=)=)

**The Lake**

As we arrived at the lake near where it meets the side of the Forbidden Forest, I grew more and more nervous.

_What if we got caught? What if our Professors noticed we were gone? Surely, they would know I was gone. I was one of their best students! _I panicked.

"Look, Hermione. Stop panicking! We will not get caught. Blaise will probably cover up for me, anyways."

"B-b-Blaise and you are t-together?" Ginny asked, suddenly alert.

"No… why?"

"Uh… nothing! Nothing whatsoever!"

"Oh, come _on_ Ginny. You like him don't you? You and Blaise? That sounds so cute! You know he likes you, right?"

"He WHAT?" Ginny exploded in hysteria.

She started patting her hair to make it look perfect in case she passed Blaise in the hallways later or something of the like.

"Heyy, Ginny. Would you and Hermione maybe want to hang out with us tonight? Like me and the Slytherin guys including Draco, Blaise and maybe Theo?"

"As long as you introduce me to Blaise!" Ginny said.

I grumbled something then said, " Fine. Don't expect me to start going out with one of them, though."

"I know you and Draco will be perfect together though! What do you think Gin?"

"Yeah! They'd be like Hogwarts couple of the century!"

"Ugh! You guys are so annoying! And anyways, isn't Draco yours?"

"No! I only went with him because I couldn't find another guy."

"Really?" I asked, "So you're with Theo now?"

"Well, I have a feeling he likes me. We shagged here and there and me and Draco too but never anything interesting."

"Right… so you go around shagging guys because you feel like it?" I asked, aghast.

"Yeah. Pretty much!" Pansy answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Right…" I muttered and got up.

I started heading back up to the castle for the next class. It seemed that when you were having fun time passed extremely quickly.

It had already been awhole hour! Impossible!

I made my way back just in time but was not caught or even spoken to about skipping class. For some reason, I could not concentrate on my Defence lessons. My mind kept wandering to the conversation earlier and what the girls had said about Draco and soon the class had ended without me paying attention to any part of the hour-long lecture given.

Time had flown by and now it was dinner. _Finally._

**A/N: Hii! So how did you enjoy that? Please review! I would like more than one review for a chapter if possible. Next chapter will be the girls night out and detention. Now some Dramione will start working! =)**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	7. Chapter 6

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Hii! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I got 6 reviews in the last chapter which puts me onto 20 in total! =D YAY! I would like to thank xmelodiix for writing the first 300 or so words. I will not delay you in your reading now because this is a rather interesting and event-turning chapter.  
>If you reviewed you may find a reply or comment here:<strong>

**mssweetychessgir: No Ron and Hermione are not dating right now. Thanks for the review.**

**Silver xxx: Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it. Is the fun too much? Should they get along so easily in this chapter? R&R!**

**IsAbeLlA-mArIe-SwAn-CuLlEn AKA IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22: I love you and all but stop pushing me! Nah, jks. I probably wouldn't update if you weren't for you always annoying me. =) Hope you like this!  
>To anyone who is reading this that is not IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22(who I will now call Bella) I am not being prejudiced or anything and you may think why am I saying all this to a first time reviewer. It's because I know her in real life and she is so pushy for me to update!<strong>

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy: =D Thanks for being my best reviewer! =) Completely agree to your review! =P Hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 6 – Announcement and House Unity Fun**

**Hermione's P.O.V**

Dinner. About time too! I was starving! After skipping class, I had been extremely anxious to make sure nobody noticed. I guess they didn't. Well I _hope_ they didn't.

As I walked into the Great Hall, I noticed that it was already extremely full. I squeezed in, in between Ginny and Harry, waiting for food to appear on my plate.

However, it didn't. Instead, Dumbledore rose from his seat and made his way to the centre stage of the Great Hall.

I panicked. Was he going to strip me of my Head Girl role for skipping class? In front of the whole entire school?

No way.

"May I have your attention please?" Dumbledore spoke regally, pressing his wand to the side of his throat. I shuddered, he wouldn't, would he?

"It is with my great pleasure that I officially announce the completion of the repairs made to the Head Dorm," finally done, I thought to myself, "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, you two can pack after dinner and move in to the dorm tonight," I calmly nodded. Great, I could finally move in with Dra- Wait. What? Draco Malfoy and me? Living? In the same room? Merlin, kill me now.

From the other side of the room, I could see Draco's disgust. I could just imagine his thoughts. _Darn, living with a bloody Mudblood. Wait till my father hears about this. _

"Dig in!" Dumbledore announced casually cheerful. he winked at me. My jaw dropped, he thought I would bloody enjoy living with Malfoy? Beside me, Ginny giggled whilst Harry looked on stoically.

"Need I teach you some more curses?" Harry asked, looking quite worried. "Try not to kill him, Mione. Don't taint your clean record."

"Don't listen to him, Hermy!" Ginny nudged me, "You guys have so much sexual tension you can cut through it with a knife."

Harry glared at Ginny.

"Well," I announced awkwardly. "Let's eat…"

Half an hour later, I was walking back to my room, grumbling. Behind me I heard footsteps which quickened as they came towards me.

"Hiya, Hermy!" Pansy called from behind. I turned to face her, and watched. Her face was glowing with excitement. "Can't believe that you and Draco are going to move in together, that's so romantic!" she squealed.

I covered my face with my hand, "How is it romantic when you hate each other?"

"Oh yeah, by the way, the party's being moved to Head Dorm," Pansy announced nonchalantly, whilst walking away. I groaned.

=)=)=)=)=)

At last, Hermione reached the Head Dorms to find Professor McGonagall at the portrait.

"Sorry for making you wait," I said.

"It's quite alright dear. I'm here to give you your password which is unicorn blood. Your password will be changed once a month. Good day," McGonagall replied, fixing her already-perfect glasses importantly and striding away. I quickly made my way into the Head Dorms after mumbling the password to the portrait. As soon as I saw it, I gasped in amazement. The room was just like the Gryffindor Commons but with both Gryffindor's red and gold intertwined with Slytherin's green and silver. Just below the roof, above the portrait hole, was the Hogwarts crest. There were two staircases on either side of the rooms, one with a Gryffindor red carpet, the other a Slytherin green. It was easy to tell which room was who's! The dorm also had a kitchenette and fireplace so the Head Girl and Boy could contact teachers in an emergency. If busy, food could be brought to the Head dorms by elves.

"Hey, Granger, is this too luxurious for you?" Malfoy's voice called, teasingly.

I spun around abruptly. He was laying bare-chested on a beige sofa with only boxers on. Quidditch had done his body good. He had a six pack and muscular arms. It looked as if he constantly worked out.

_Oh, his chest_ I thought.

I so wanted to just go up to it and feel his hard muscles but, instead, my body caused me to blush furiously and I couldn't look away.

"What? Like what you see?" Malfoy teased, cutting through my dreams. _Dreams! _I was not having _dreams_ about Malfoy.

"I hate it, as a matter of fact," I replied, attempting to stay calm but my voice shook just a little.

"Sure you do…I hear your friends are coming down tonight?"

"More like you friends," I grumbled.

"I guess you could say that. I don't know what Pansy sees in you but if she likes you, I'm not gonna ruin that for her," Draco confessed.

I nodded my head which had started spinning from the recent confession. _He _cared_ about someone? Maybe_ he still had some feelings towards Pansy.

_Or maybe he likes you! _A part of my brain thought.

I shook my head and left to go to my room. When I reached it I froze in shock.

_It was amazing!_ The luxurious, king-sized bed had red silk sheets with gold trimmings. Near the headboard lay a large assortment of cushions in many different shades of red and gold and even some purple. Below, I could see comforters and pillows.

Ahead of me on the left next to the door that led to the _shared_ bathroom was an ornate wooden bookcase with most of my books packed inside. Near the balcony, in a corner, was a wooden desk with a reasonably comfortable chair. On the table all my ink, spare quills and spare parchment were already stacked neatly. In another pile were all my textbooks.

Slowly, I made my way to the balcony. The red silk curtains were closed but I knew it was there. I opened the curtains and looked out through the glass. The view was already amazing. Carefully, I slid open the glass sliding door and made my way outside. On my right was another balcony that, no doubt, belonged to Malfoy.

There was a recliner situated in the corner and a table for two with a chess set on it on the other side.

Just then, Malfoy appeared through his door. Gasping, I turned around to make my way back inside. I totally forgot the Malfoy could go onto his balcony too and I really did not want a replay of the previous awkward moment.

"Not so fast, Granger," Malfoy called, almost as if reading my thoughts.

I turned on my heels. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

I noticed he was still not appropriately dressed.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"No reason. I came out here to get fresh air. I got it. I am going back inside so I can read."

"Of course you are…_not_! If you want to avoid me you should go to less public places, you know."

"Whatever Malfoy."

As I walked inside, I heard banging on the portrait hole.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Pansy," she answered.

I opened the portrait hole to allow her and her Slytherin friends, along with Ginny, in.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked at once.

"Upstairs. You want me to get him?"

"Sure. We'll just get settled then."

"Sure," I replied and made my way upstairs. "Hey, Malfoy! " I called, "you friends are looking for you."

"Coming!" he replied and I heard a ruffle of fabric.

As he emerged, I noticed he had put on a white shirt that hugged his muscles that looked almost as if they weren't going to fit.

I quickly went down the stairs which, as I noticed later, had caused him to smirk.

"Heyy guys!" Malfoy called and plopped himself down on the couch.

A chorus of hi's and hellos responded.

"Hey, Pans? How are Blaise and Gin?"

"WHAT?" Blaise screeched.

"Calm down, Blaise," Pansy said, clearly annoyed I'd mentioned the topic.

Obviously, she wanted to bring this up later.

"Now that Hermione's mentioned it I may as well do it now. Blaise, this is Ginny, Ginny this is Blaise. The end. I know you both like each other. Go over there and kiss if you like but go get a room if you're going to be disgusting."

Ginny giggled. Blaise watched her for a bit before holding his arm out in an exact right angle at his elbow. Ginny took it and the two went into the kitchenette. I heard the door close before my attention was turned back to the people in front of me.

"Hermione, I honestly think you and Draco would make a good couple," Pansy stated.

"NO!" Both Malfoy and I shouted at once.

_But he does look kinda hot_, the voice in my head admitted. Ugh! I hated that voice. Even when it was telling the truth that was right before my eyes.

"Whatever, you two," Pansy continued, totally unaffected by our outburst, " How about we play truth or dare?"

"Whatever," Draco, Theo and I replied.

Just then, Ginny and Blaise made their way back to where we were with stupid grins on their faces.

They sat down as if they were here the whole time. I guess they would be playing too.

"Okay, I go first," Pansy announced, "Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ooh, being brave, are we? Well, I dare you to go and kiss Blaise on the cheek."

"EWW!" Blaise complained.

_How could she?_ I thought but then I realised they were dirty Slytherins, that's how.

Draco made his way calmly over to Blaise and put his lips to his cheek before sitting back down.

Internally, I wondered how he had done that without freaking or complaint.

"Okay, Weasley, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" she shouted.

"Hmm…interesting. I dare you to go kiss Theo."

"Huh? Seriously? Pansy, you going to kill me or Draco?"

"Draco," Pansy replied and promptly leapt at him.

As they fought, Ginny made her way towards Theo and kissed him for a bit.

As she did, Pansy and Draco stopped their fight and stared open-mouthed at Ginny. Obviously, they didn't actually expect Ginny to do it.

When Ginny finished, she sat back down and turned to me. I groaned.

"What do you want me to do Gin? I go dare," I said, feeling a little devilish tonight.

"Ahh, very courageous. I dare you to go make out with Draco," she grinned, devilishly.

"GINERVA WEASLEY, HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH A RIDICULOUS DARE!" I yelled at her.

"Hey, Hermione, we have all done our dares, no matter how ridiculous."

"Ugh, fine."

"You know you want to, you just don't want to admit it," Pansy teased.

"Shut up," was my reply.

And so they did.

I walked over to Draco and, for the first time, I noticed more about him.

His eyes were not grey but molten silver. His hair covered some of his left eye with loose strands that were, no doubt, purposely arranged that way. His skin was pale and perfect unlike most teenage boys his age. His lips looked full and soft. Nice and pink. They were the most inviting lips I had ever seen.

As I approached him hesitantly, I stood on my toes and kissed him.

**A/N: Yes, I had to end it there. I now you all love me=) So, have you guys seen Breaking Dawn Part 1 yet? It just came out but I suspect fans will see it first day. Unlike me. I wasn't allowed to go so I sat here writing and listening to 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. It's a very beautiful song that is used in Breaking Dawn Part 1. I think it was in the wedding. If you haven't heard the song, I suggest you go listen to it some time soon. Preferably straight after you review. Do you think you could get me to 25 reviews this chapter? Hopefully more because that's only 4. My goal is to reach at least 100 by the end of the story so please help? **

**Thanks=D**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	8. Chapter 7

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: FLUFF WARNING! Okay, not much to say. Thanks for the reviews. It helped. Replies are below:**

**Lazy-To-Sign-In: Thanks for the review and the comment on the Head Dorm. It's really nice to hear that. Sorry about the OOC characters but I might delve deeper into their feelings later. I might consider doing other people's POVs so they can think about their past. I agree with you on the part about reluctance, but as I said, we'll soon find out. I have made no plans for this story. I'm just going to write as it goes along. Ginny and Pansy seem really OOC, I know but I don't know what to do now so I'm just going to leave it. Sorry. **

**HarryPotterGeneration: I disapprove of your actions but since I don't know where you are I can't stop you.**

**IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22: How dare you not review!**

**All other reviewers, thanks! =D**

**Chapter 7 - Kiss**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

My brain literally exploded. As I kissed him, my lips melted into his. I could not think coherently. I barely registered the fact that his hands were around my waist while mine were in his hair. His tongue slipped into my mouth and our tongues danced. I had never felt so right in my life. It felt good and right. It was as if we belonged together. Our bodies were pressed together, almost morphing into one. The pleasure that course through me made me want to moan. However, I haven't done so. Yet. And I would. Right now. I could hold it in no longer.

I moaned loudly into Draco's mouth. The moan sounded more like a purr of pleasure. I could feel his lips turn into a smirk as he heard me and he kissed me harder. Quickly, he surfaced for air then kissed me again.

I could feel his hardness pressing against me and that spurred me on more.

Slowly, as I kissed the angel before me, I felt his hand slide up my shirt, so, in turn, I wrapped my fingers tighter into his soft, silken platinum blonde hair. I think he took it as me wanting more because he continued to deepen the kiss until he was about to undo the top button of my blouse.

At that moment, I heard coughing.

Quickly, we broke apart as Ginny and Blaise, Pansy and Theo coughed loudly to catch our attention before things got too far.

For some reason, I missed his presence as he stepped back and ran his hands through his hair.

I wanted to just make him hold me in his arms again but I knew that I shouldn't and so I didn't.

Instead, I took my spot in the circle we were previously in and acted as if nothing had happened and, somewhere inside of me, I felt a flicker of hope that Draco liked me.

_Wait. Hope? That the ferret who insulted me for years…liked me?_

Instantly, I thought of the possibility that I might be crazy. But then I remembered something my mother had said; 'Crazy people will never question their sanity. If you do, you are obviously not crazy.'

And at the time, I believed that because I could see the logic behind it. But now, I doubted in what I believed. _That_ was another thing I had never done before.

After the war, many people changed. Many people believed in different things to those they believed in during the war or they were taught as children. Like Draco had claimed he had. Now, still, many months after the final battle, people questioned their beliefs. Usually, the not so hardcore Death Eaters. The ones in put Azkaban for murder and the uses of most, if not all, Unforgivables. Death Eaters like Bellatrix Lestrange, who had tortured Neville Longbottom's parents using the Cruciatus Curse that left permanent damage, would never change her crazy mind about her beliefs. If she were alive. Luckilly for the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds alike, she had been killed by a fellow, lower-class, Death Eater while they were trying to fend off Ministry Aurors after the downfall of their master, the Dark Lord, the most feared wizard of all time. Lord Voldemort.

I shuddered. I could just picture his face. The face I took so long to get out of my memory. Honestly, I think he should have been the Pale Lord, seeing as he was the palest person, including the Malfoys, I had ever met. Well, he wasn't human but whatever half-human being he was. And I was glad Harry could end up killing him.

_Stop._ I told myself that word over and over again. _You will have fun tonight_ I told myself sternly.

I snapped. My eyes brimmed with tears as sudden rushes of memory seized me. All the Death and destruction. All those lives lost in the final battle and all those before it. All the hardships the Wizarding world had to go through. The things Muggles knew nothing about since we were so good at keeping our world from them. But the occasional Death Eater might prove difficult if they felt like going on a rage and destroying sturdy, Muggle-made landmarks in a way that it was hard to trace how it was destroyed by Muggle detectives.

I heard a voice that seemed far away.

"Hermione, are you okay?" It whispered.

I was about to reply, but I couldn't. It was as if I were trapped once more in the world of the grief we had to live through.

I felt the sensations of being lifted somewhere in the distance but before my eyes flashed pictures of those who were dead. Pictures of children who could have had a bright future. Adults who could have lived until they were old. But the war had to take their lives.

And, after many episodes of war stories, I collapsed and saw darkness around me.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

As Hermione walked towards me, I noticed her true beauty for the first time. Without makeup, I could already see the flawlessness of her skin. Her pink lips were full and inviting. Her hair was somewhat tamed. She looked like a true lioness. I looked into her eyes to see a hint of worry.

Then and there, I almost smiled at her and/or told her everything would be okay. But I couldn't. Instead, I kept a mask of indifference as no words came to my mouth. I refused to let my gaze travel. I knew that if I did, I would jump at her.

Finally, she reached me after her agonizing slow approach.

Hesitantly, her lips found mine and when they did, I felt full. It was as if she was my other half. And now we were together. My lips morphed into hers as I unconsciously grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. I felt her hands in my hair.

Normally, I would hate it but with Hermione it just felt right. I let my hand trail down her back as I stuck my tongue into her willing mouth. Not long after, I heard her pleasured moan. I couldn't help but smirk. Then I realised how much that moan had turned me on. I couldn't stop myself. I slid my hand up her shirt but she didn't stop me. Her hands wrapped tighter in my hair, begging for more.

As my hands neared the top and I let loose a button, I heard coughing that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

Hermione quickly jumped away from me although I wanted so badly to hold her in my arms. Blushing furiously, she sat down at her original spot, opposite me, and gazed into space. Sitting down, I noticed her eyes go blank and tears had started streaming down her face. Her body was frozen in the position it was in and she hadn't moved a single muscle.

Her blush had long since faded and now her cheeks were pale, almost vampiric.

I motioned for the others to come as I approached Hermione.

"Hermione?" I shook her, "are you okay?"

No response.

I shook her a little harder to no response.

"I think we should get her to Madam Pomfrey," I announced unnecessarily to the others.

At this, I grabbed her and picked her up. Surprisingly, she was really light!

Quickly, I made my way out the door with the others trailing behind and Weaslette standing next to me, looking at Hermione concerned. For some reason, I gave her a reassuring smile. She stared at me in utter shock for a second then smiled back. At least now I could kind of see what Blaise so in her. Not that I would ever want a Weasley.

Instead, my thoughts turned to the girl in my arms.

_Was she okay?_

_What happened?_

_Is it possible to just black out after making out?_

_Faint?_

_Would she live?_

_Was there some sort of permanent damage?_

Possibilities of her condition, her problems spiraled through my head but I tried to ignore them. To focus on the task at hand. To get her to Madam Pomfrey as quickly as possible.

After what seemed like hours of fast walking, we finally arrived. I burst through the door, Hermione still in my arms.

Then I realised my stupidity. We could have just used the Floo Network since the Head Dorms had connection to other fireplaces in the school.

Dismissing the thought, I shouted, "Madam Pomfrey! Help! Madam Pomfrey!"

She hurried out in a night gown and shushed me, giving me a quick talking-to for almost waking others up.

Then she saw Hermione in my arms and gasped.

Quickly, I explained to her the situation, telling her in loose detail of what happened.

Immediately, she registered what happened and, for some reason, she knew exactly what to do. Mumbling something to herself, Madam Pomfrey bustled to her potion cupboard and found a tonic of some sort that she injected into Hermione.

Turning around, I saw the others at the door, Weasley at the front. Slowly, she approached me. Soon she was standing right next to me looking at Hermione.

"Out," Madam Pomfrey said. At first, Weasley and I were rooted to our spots but after much encouraging and reassuring we departed.

Madam Pomfrey knew something about Hermione that both of them would not tell anybody else about. I had to either get Hermione to tell or Pomfrey to.

With the resolve, I went into a restless sleep, not knowing why I even cared.

**A/N: Here it is. The next chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I hope at about 30 next chapter which is only 4 again. =)**

**Hope you can do it and hope you enjoyed this chap. **

**Try answering these in your reviews:**

**What is wrong with Hermione?**

**Why does Draco care?**

**What will happen next?**

**See you next chapter.**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	9. Chapter 8

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Hii! I'm so happy. Thanks for the reviews! **

**To the anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name; thx for the reviews! You gave me all the reviews I wanted so thanks. For you, I will have to update faster…and maybe set a higher target. See how many your bothered to do to make me happy! =D Jks.**

**All other reviewers; Thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 8 - Dream**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

_Bright lights danced before my eyes as I felt flashes of the past go by. I wanted to scream but no sound would come out. I wanted to cry out for help, to get away from this nightmare but it would not go._

_All those innocent people dying, all those innocent souls not being able to live a full life because of the evil in the world. _

_All because Harry and Voldemort had not fought earlier and Harry had not destroyed him sooner. _

No.

_I could not let myself think that of one of my best friends. It wasn't his fault. They fought of their own will._

_I kept telling myself that but gruesome details of the war still danced before my eyes._

_All the dead bodies. The bodies of people we knew and loved. Tonks and Lupin. Colin Creevey. Teachers and friends, family and enemies alike. We had all lost something from the wall. All learnt something._

Love won't last forever. Make the most of it while you can.

_The phrase stuck in my head. And for some reason, only one picture came to mind as I thought about it this time._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Usually it would be Ron, or sometimes Harry or some of my other friends but never, NEVER, was it EVER Malfoy. _

_A Death Eater._

_The one that tried, and failed, to kill Dumbledore._

_The prejudiced Pureblood with a whole family that followed evil. That were Death Eaters._

_More images flashed before my eyes._

_Pictures of Bellatrix Lestrange, torturing me at Malfoy Manor, engraving the world 'Mudblood' into my skin. Pictures of Death Eaters fighting, and heartlessly killing, innocent people during the Final Battle._

_There were many people that died that day. That died fighting in the honour of Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. The Chosen One._

_They fell fighting and in their honour, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had a statue of the Golden Trio and all the names of those who died written underneath in their honour. _

_Horrible pictures seized my mind._

_The marble statue was taken and destroyed by Voldemort who had risen to power once again. This time, Harry was dead. This time, the Wizarding, and Muggle, worlds had no escape. As the statues were destroyed, all the hearts and souls buried within the names were lost. They had died in vain. There had been no purpose. Them dying did no good to the world. If they had lived or died, the world would forever be the same._

_I tried to stop thinking about such hideous thoughts but it was hard when you were constantly having the same dream, or rather nightmare, almost everyday._

_I tried to think of a way to stop it or do something to rid myself of the pain but I found none. As usual._

_All I did was relive memories more and more._

Distantly, possibly in the world I couldn't reach, I felt lighter. Almost as if I were being lifted up. But I highly doubted that was the case since nobody ever noticed if I tuned out for a bit. What was I even doing earlier?

_As more pictures flashed by, I saw many evil creatures deciding to follow Voldemort in hopes of staying alive or possibly finding the prospect of serving him interesting._

_There were leagues of ghouls and ghosts, vampires and werewolves, giants and centaurs._

_Centaurs._

_A creature that would very rarely, if ever, follow a human or any other humanoid creature. A creature that acted of it's own accord. A creature that everyone was counting on not to fall for the darkness._

I heard voices. They were very, very, very far away. I couldn't hear, or register, what they were saying but a voice sounded panicked.

_Maybe Voldemort had really returned. Maybe these nightmares were turning true._

In the distance, I felt something soft beneath me.

_Why would Voldemort want to offer comfort to a Mudblood like me?_

_I recalled all the events he tortured everyone, regardless of blood status. He wouldn't torture me, a servant would._

_He would probably deem himself to high up to bother with such dirty work._

_But, who-or what-ever was happening, it did so slowly._

_I saw images and replays of bright green lights bursting from the wands of Death Eaters, instantly killing many. Many who died for no purpose. Many who died just because they did. _

_And I felt guilty. If anything, this battle should have been private between Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry had always said that a fear of a name would bring fear to the object itself. And it was true. But at this moment, thinking his name scared me too much, with the slide show going on already._

_Then, everything went black._

_Not long after, a bright, white light illuminated everything as I looked around in awe._

_**A/N: Yes, hate me because this is so short! I'm sorry but I really thought that Hermione's nightmares should just be the one chapter! I'll see what I can do for my next one.**_

_**Please review. I know I won't get many but to complain but that's better than nothing. I hope a 35 but a 40 would really make me happy. =) I really couldn't think of anything else to put for Hermione's illusioned thinking but if you have suggestions, review or message me and I'll add it in if I find it suitable. Thanks =D Please put up with me.**_

_**-xAvatarLovex**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I know it's been forever but thanks for bearing with me. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! Thanks for the reviews! Replies to reviews;  
>To edwardsoneandonlylove; thanks for the FYI. Just so you know, it will be on a Friday. I completely forgot about that. I thought I didn't put it in.<br>MadrigalGryffindor3; LOL! Yeah. I love the pagebreak too =)  
>IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22; =D Yes, Mione does have weird dreams =) BTW, they're not dreams. I'm not gonna tell you what they are but you will find out soon. BTW, thx 4 the 5 reviews in a row. Good to know you bother to review my stories, so I reviewed yours =D. ILY =P (I have a random obsession over that emoticon =P)<strong>

** Chapter 9 – Feelings **

*****FLUFF WARNING!*****

**Draco's P.O.V.**

_Is she okay?_

_What happened to her?_

Thoughts ran through my mind as I watched Madam Pomfrey bustle around professionally. I don't even know why I'm so worried! It was obvious Madam Pomfrey knew what she was doing and most likely knew what was wrong, but she would not tell me.

"It's not my place to tell," she had said.

I sighed and sat in the chair beside her.

"Is she going to be okay?" I called toward Madam Pomfrey.

She smiled,. "I'm sure she'll be fine, dear. I think she will wake up in a few hours. Three at most, I believe."

I decided to wait it out. I grasped Hermione's hand in the both of mine and stayed like that for a bit, thinking about…things between Hermione and myself.

_What are we?_

_Friends?_

_Still enemies?_

_Acquaintances?_

_Something neutral?_

After that kiss, I felt like I had made the best discovery in the world. I felt like I had discovered something and that thing unlocked a part of my heart.

Wait. _What?_

I stared at Hermione as random thoughts raced through my head. Then I felt a weird urge to kiss her. So, in her unconsciousness, I did.

I melted into the feeling of her velvety-soft lips on mine.

A second later, I knew I had to pull back. As I lifted my head back, her eyelid fluttered open. Instantly, I dropped her hand and smiled.

Instantly, the smile turned into a smirk.

"Why?" she croaked, trying not to smile.

I could see the corners of her lips tugging upwards.

I frowned, "Why what?"

She tried to sit up but I instantly held her down and she did not question my actions.

"You kissed me just now. Why?"

I shrugged, trying to keep a cool demeanor. "I felt like it," was all I said but the cool act was slowly fading away.

Suddenly, I realised we had never said anything about her being n the Hospital Wing in the first place. I decided not to bring it up just yet.

"So you kissed me just because you felt like it. Right. So why are you here anyways? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? Or in class? What time is it?"

I groaned, knowing she would ask. Honestly, I couldn't decide if I should be honest or make a random witty remark. So I chose the latter.

"Just making sure my darling Head Girl is well enough to do her duties. After all, I wouldn't want to do them by myself. That would be boring. Oh, and I wouldn't have the time."

"Malfoy, I officially think you're weird. First you kiss me on impulse. Then you say you were here to check on me and make sure the _darling_ Head Girl was well. It's almost as if you cared! But that would be impossible. Why would you care about a Mudblood like me?" Hermione rambled.

"Don't call yourself that," I cried instantly, a bad reaction to the word I currently hated the most.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I froze.

Slowly, the numbness faded away as I processed what he was saying. When he told me not to call myself a Mudblood, he sounded like he truly meant it and I doubted that he came here to check on me because of the reason he had given.

_Dear Merlin! _

_Draco Malfoy has feelings for me!_

Once again, I froze, staring at him in shock.

"Granger? Granger, answer me!" I heard him call distantly.

I pushed at the invisible barriers that were invading my mind, not letting me get back to the conscious world. Luckily this time no horrible war images filled my head.

But something else did.

Images of Malfoy and I together. Married. With children.

I couldn't believe it. If anyone told me that it was true, I would send them to St. Mungo's.

Which is why I thought I was going insane as I snapped back to the conscious world.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I watched her as her eyes glazed over again but they did not close. They were staring at me intently and I found that I could not look away. Her chocolate orbs engulfed me and I began to grow dizzy.

"Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy!" I heard a voice call.

Finally, I looked away. It was Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes?" I answered at last.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine," I lied. My head was actually spinning in thought of what just happened. I had never felt like that before. I felt like there was a magnet pulling us together as I sunk into her orbs and I swear I could see faint images in them, images of her and me.

_But that would be impossible, _I thought to myself.

"Well, visiting times were over an hour ago. Would you like to stay? You can either leave now or tomorrow morning. You cannot leave in the middle of the night."

"I'll stay," I replied. I wanted to stay and figure these random feelings out. Pronto.

"As long as you disturb nobody, especially not Miss Granger, you may stay," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah. Okay. And could you not tell anyone of this?" I asked. The smirk on her face told me she was a unicorn hair away from telling the entire population of staff and maybe even students.

Her face fell slightly, although she tried to cover it up, and nodded.

I relaxed. Nobody had to know of this and most certainly not the entire student population.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

More images of Malfoy and I together flashed before my eyes.

I looked on at them in surprise but, surprisingly, not horror.

The images did not seem as ridiculous as they were at first as time went on. In fact, I grew to like the children. Suddenly, I snapped out of it, once again finding Malfoy kissing me.

"What in the name of Merlin-"I tried to say but his lips pressed against me harder. He expertly moved his lips against my somewhat unresponsive ones at first but then mine started moving in sync with his. He wound his hand into my hair as I did the same.

Silently, he traced his lips along mine, begging for entry. I granted. Our tongues battled in a dance of dominance with his winning in the end. He sucked on my lower lip with skill, causing me to moan into his soft lips. It was the best feeling of my life. I had never felt more relaxed yet tenser. I was afraid of what would happen after this but right now, I just let all those matters slip my mind and concentrated on the pure bliss of Draco Malfoy's velvet lips.

If he wanted to, I would have let him take me right there, right then.

But he stopped, panting for breath. He looked at me.

"Wow," was all he said.

"Wow," I replied, "the best snog of my life."

He smirked. "Well I do have a good reputation," he began but I cut him off with a short kiss.

Smiling, he got under the covers next to me and, that night, I fell into a dreamless sleep in his arms.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Draco's P.O.V.**

The next morning, I woke to find a bush in my face.

Then, slowly, the events of the night before came back to me.

I had snogged Hermione Granger.

Then I had fallen asleep with her in my arms. This explained why there was a bush in my face.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke to feel bodily warmth behind me and strong arms encircling my waist.

The events of last night came rushing back to me.

Draco Malfoy and I had snogged.

Then I had fallen asleep in his arms.

Instantly, I thought back to last night to check that I had not done something that I would regret.

I didn't.

But what were Malfoy and I now?

Friends?

Acquaintances?

Friends with benefits?

Enemies with benefits?

I didn't know.

Afraid I would disturb Draco in his sleep, I stayed still, soaking up the feeling I got these days when I was near Malfoy. For some reason, I did not feel intimidated or scared by him. Nor did I hate him. Not anymore.

In fact, I was beginning to like him.

Mentally, my brain battled about why I liked him and why not, as I felt a headache starting to come on.

"Morning," I heard a mumble behind me. _I must have woken him. _I thought.

"Morning," I replied.

I turned around, "So what are we?"

"Whatever you would like to be," he answered. It was the answer I was dreading most. I did not want to make a decision and it seemed he didn't either.

I thought for a moment then said, "Well, I don't mind. Whatever you feel comfortable with?"

"Hermione, I don't hate you anymore. I don't think I ever did. Maybe it was envy that you were Potter's friend and you, no offense because I was taught this at the time, who was lower than me because of blood, could become Potter's friend yet he would reject me. Malfoys always got what they wanted. They had money, influence and the looks. We could do anything. But I guess being Potter's friend was not possible for me so I stuck with being his enemy. But you were just unfortunate. If you were in Slytherin, I would have befriended you. Hermione, I like you. Like, I like you a lot. You might not see it but you're beautiful in your own way. A way that I can now see. I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend. If that's okay with you, that is?"

"Yeah, I don't mind being boyfriend and girlfriend so long as we don't have to tell anybody where possible. I think Ginny will figure it out so I may as well tell her. You can choose one person to tell if you want," Hermione stated.

"Yeah, I'll tell Blaise."

"Pansy might end up knowing then."

"That's okay. She's like a sister to me. I don't mind. I just refuse to announce it to the general public, that's all."

And with that, the two teens got up and made their way back to their shared dorm with radiant smiles on their faces.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

As I entered, Ginny jumped onto me.

Figuratively.

"Are you okay?" she asked, quickly.

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

Then she noticed the smile on my face. And Malfoy walking up to his room as quickly as possible.

"What did you and Malfoy do?" she accused.

I blushed. "I'll tell you what happened but only if you promise not to tell a soul."

"Fine," the girl said and made her way to the couch by the fire. She cast a silencing charm around the couch, in case anyone walked in, and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed. "Promise not to freak?" I asked.

She nodded in confirmation.

"Well Draco was in the Hospital Wing and he had kissed me before I woke. Then we talked. I lapsed into unconsciousness again and when I woke, he decided to snog me. We are now a secret couple, I guess, which is why you can't tell anyone. Draco is telling Blaise and I'm assuming Pansy gets to know so you can tell her if you want, but that's it," I said to my best friend.

"AHH!" she squealed, "I'm so happy for you guys! I knew you would get together."

"Seriously Gin?" I asked, shocked.

She nodded and hugged me.

_I knew she would understand, _I thought, _unlike the boys who would blow. Oh, how I dread the day they find out._

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, Blaise was waiting for me on my bed. When I walked into my room, I knew I was going to be interrogated. I was not going down without a fight, however.

"Heyy, Draco," Blaise called casually.

"Mmhmm," I replied, making my way to the bed.

"Where have you been all night?" he asked, accusingly.

"None of your business, Zabini," I replied.

"Oh, come on, Draco!" Blaise whined.

"You sound like a gossipy schoolgirl," I replied, because, in truth, he did.

"I do not!" he growled.

"Yeah, you do, actually. And now you sound like an angry schoolgirl who didn't get her gossip. Kinda like Daphne Greengrass, really," I stated, as-a-matter-of-factly as possible.

"I am not like that Greengrass whore! Anyways, so what did you do last night? Did you spend time with Granger, by any chance?"

I felt a blush arising and this time it was my turn to growl. "It's none of your business, Zabini," I repeated.

"Oh, so you did! So, tell me, are you two together? Hogwart's next best couple? Have you kissed? Can I go tell the whole population of Hogwarts?"

"No!" I shouted. Blaise had gotten to me.

"Oh, so it's true then? Tell me, Draco, or I will be alerting the whole population of Hogwarts," Blaise mocked in a sing-song voice.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I said, and told him everything.

By the end, Blaise had this huge, annoying grin on his face.

I slumped back onto the bed for a bit before glancing at the clock and realizing class would start in 5 minutes. I jumped up and grabbed my bag, leaving a very confused Blaise Zabini behind.

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I know I haven't updated in months but at least I got some Dramione action out there. I've been really busy although it is the school holidays. I've been typing chapters on my phone so I just have to re-type them onto the computer. =) Almost there. **

**Why is Blaise confused? Honestly, I have no idea either. It just seemed like a good idea at the time. =P**

**Give me some ideas please? **

**Oh, and if you're a Twilight Fan, go check out my friend's story called 'A Twilight Story'. Her name is 'IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22'. And, because I feel like putting it out there, I'm her beta.**

**Anyways, please review and I will try my best to get the next chapter up before school starts on the 30****th**** of February. **

**And Happy New Year! **

**-xAvatarLovex**


	11. Chapter 10

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Hii. Next chapter finally up. Thanks for the reviews guys! BTW, I meant 30****th**** of January not February in my A/N at the bottom of the last chapter.  
>Replies to reviews;<br>amber; Yes, it's okay. I checked the story and since it states that I wrote it, it's perfectly fine for you to use it. I'm glad you like it so much as to use it. =) Thanks for letting me know, btw. **

**IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22; You didn't review…yet but I would like to let you know that I will now update on the same day, or as close as possible to the day, I update your story. So I will have to type as fast as you. Better if you typed longer chaps but oh well. I will try. I'm weird, I know. But then again, I've always been. Oh, BTW, in your story, how did Nessie know that she would have six cousins before everyone else did? She can show people her thoughts but she can't read thoughts…? **

**Chapter 10 - DADA**

**Blaise's P.O.V.**

_What did Draco just do? Did he just jump because he was late for class? He had already picked some habits off of Granger!_

**Narrator P.O.V.**

Hermione heard Draco slam his door upstairs and looked up to see him standing there with his bag. She jumped, ran up to grab her bag and was out of the portrait hole in a matter of seconds leaving a gaping Ginny Weasley behind.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I stared after the pair of them and shook my head.

_Crazy, _I thought.

As I sat on the couch thinking, Blaise made his way downstairs and sat next to me without me noticing.

"So, Weaslette, what did Granger tell you about?"

I started, not seeing him come and sit down.

"Where did you come from?" I asked stupidly.

"Oh, how could you not see _such_ a handsome face?" he asked in a somewhat offended tone.

"Handsome face? You? No way," I replied as calmly as possible making sure not to blush.

"Oh, I know you like it. Cute? Hot? Sexy? It's got to be one of those. Or all of them," he mused.

I blushed. "Nu-uh," I tried to say but it came out more like, "Uh-huh."

"Told you so. I know you want me but first, tell me about what Granger told you about.

I shook my head. "That would be Malfoy's responsibility."

"Oh, but he's already told me. I just want to hear it from Granger's point of view."

"Okay. As long as you tell me what Malfoy told you."

"Fine," he agreed and we told each other everything.

Then we talked about our personal lives, our interests and what-not. We actually had a lot in common. In the end, though, I was most surprised when he asked me out.

"So, um, Ginny?" It seems we have a lot in common and you're nice. I would have like to of gotten to know you better earlier but it's never too late, right? So, Ginny, will you go out with me?"

Immediately, I said yes. I couldn't wait to tell Hermione and Pansy. Blaise was going to tell Draco and Theo so it would stay within the six of us about the two Slytherin/Gryffindor couples.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Narrator P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, drama was unfolding in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

The new teacher, Professor Wilfred, was pairing the class up according to skill. They would stay in those couples for the rest of the year.

Naturally, Hermione was top of the class because Harry was in a different one. And guess who was on the same level as her?

Draco Malfoy.

They were both excited about this, of course, but they both grimaced when they were paired up, just for appearance's sake.

That day, they were learning about the Patronus Charm, of which both Hermione and Draco had mastered several years ago. Just to show the impressed professor, though, they both cast their Patronuses at the same time and made them dance around the room, to everyone's utter amazement. Hermione's was an otter while Draco's was a fox. They represented the caster's personality perfectly.

Next, the pair was given a worksheet to complete on the theory and uses of the Patronus Charm.

One by one, they listed the uses;

Warding off Dementors

Sending messages

Theory work was next. Something Draco hated very much. He never understood why it was needed. So Hermione did most of it with only a small amount of help.

They handed it in fifteen minutes before the end of the lesson so Professor Wilfred asked them to practice dueling on the newly-installed stage. Silent and even wandless, where possible, spells were best so the brightest witch of her age and her secret boyfriend didn't bother getting out their wands.

They made their way to the middle, shook hands, then inched back slowly. The duel would begin when someone attacked.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, a burst of red light flew across the room, almost hitting Draco. Luckily, he had quick reflexes from his Seeker training and cast a Shield Charm just before it was going to hit. Luckily for him, he had learnt about silent, wandless spells in his sixth year from his Aunt Bellatrix. Hermione had no idea of this and was caught by surprise when he expertly dodged her attack.

She recovered quickly, though, and kept sending random hexes, jinxes and curses his way.

By now, the whole class had stopped and started watching the duel between, what was, two enemies.

Draco had gotten a few hexes in but had to work hard in protecting himself as Hermione streamed random blasts at him.

Then, Hermione unleashed her favourite weapon, the attack of the birds.

"Avis!" she cried and a flock of yellow birds flew for Draco's head.

Quickly, he tried to eliminate them and block them off with multiple Shield Charms but they, quite literally, dived straight through to continue their assault.

As Professor Wilfred was about to end the duel, a larger, red bird was flying towards Draco. Professor Wilfred immediately stopped mid-sentence and eyed the bird warily with a smirk on his face.

Draco also eyed the bird warily. He had never seen red ones before, only ever yellow ones.

As it approached him, the bird seemed to swell up, or maybe it was just his imagination, and when it reached Draco's shocked face, it exploded in a puff of red flame causing Draco to fall backwards in order to dodge the heat.

When he looked up, he saw Hermione standing on her end of the stage with a confident, yet teasing, smile on her face.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

I sighed and got up. Just to make a good impression on everything, I made my way towards Hermione. When I was halfway there, I held out my hand. She walked up, took it, and shook it three times before letting go.

"Congratulations," I said politely and loudly, but then, much softer, I said, "I will be getting you back for that."

She pretended she didn't hear the last bit, though I know she did, and replied, "You weren't so bad yourself. It was a pleasure dueling with you." She said all that with a smirk.

I nodded and made my way off stage following Hermione.

We were met with a round of applause.

Apparently, it was a good battle. However, I was plotting ways to get revenge on Hermione so I barely noticed it. It would be much easier since we were living in the same dormitory.

_We were living in the same dormitory._

_WE WERE LIVING IN THE SAME DORMITORY._

_**WE WERE LIVING IN THE SAME DORMITORY.**_

Which means…

**A/N: Cliffy! What does living in the same dorm mean? And no, it does not mean couply stuff. Although that's true. Kind of. And yes, I said I was going to tell you what was wrong with Hermione, but I had to end it at the cliffhanger. Although the chapter was really short. I'm sorry about that. At least I posted faster, though. And I didn't wait for the reviews. But I want 50 before I post 11 and I will sit here and wait and type 10 chapters before I post if I have to, but I will OR I will update when IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22 updates her story. Whichever happens first. So you can go read her story and annoy her to update. =)**

**So please review.**

**And I'm sorry to the people who I disappoint in the next chapter about them living in the same dorm. I might make some changes though and see what I can do.**

**Thanks and review my lovely readers! =)**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	12. Chapter 11

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys. =) Replies to reviews;**

**Kingszey; Lol. Thx. And thanks for checking out my story! =) I just like cliffhangers, I guess. Sorry if this is disappointing but there is no cliffy in this chap =(**

**Edwardsoneandonlylove; yeah. The battle was fun to write. It feels like it's missing something. It needs more action. But thanks anyways. =D You're currently my most frequent reviewer. =) Which is good. **

**HarryPotterGeneration; LOL. Thanks. Good to know. **

**IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22; Why have you not reviewed? Two chapter! I know this isn't a reply but more a 'DUDE. HURRY UP AND REVIEW!' but still. **

**Chapter 11 - Realisations**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

We were living in the same dormitory.

Which means… no Slytherin party!

Well, unless Hermione agreed to it, that is.

Which would be highly unlikely.

Or more like completely impossible.

Well, I guess Blaise, Theo and Pansy could still have a mini one in my room. Maybe Hermione would even agree to that…

No.

Never.

She would never agree to break so many rules, while in the Head Dorms, not least.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Little did Draco know that Hermione was already a rulebreaker.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I was happy I had won the duel but I felt the slightest bit of worry because Draco said he wanted revenge. What would he do?

Speak of the devil. He made his way towards me and said, "You do know I'm not going to be nice to you in public, right? I mean, because we're Heads, we're not supposed to kill each other but I can't be completely nice. More ignoring…you know that, right? Sorry about anything I might say about you that you won't like because I don't mean it, okay?"

I nodded.

The bell to signal the end of the period came and we went our separate ways to our separate classes but Draco stayed with me the whole time since our schedule was identical. And in most of the classes that required it, we were partnered up together.

Luckily, we haven't had a class shared with Ron or Harry yet so they couldn't comment about Draco. But we had Potions tomorrow so we would have to put up with them.

At the end of the day, we made our way back to the Head Dorms together with everyone giving us odd looks. Draco had decided to scare a few second years by asking them, "Aren't the Head students allowed to walk back to their dorm together so we can discuss things? 5 points from every person who stares from now on."

Of course, nobody gave us weird looks until we arrived back into the common room where we found Blaise and Ginny heavily making out on the couch.

Draco and I just laughed and made our way up to my room to get away from the noises the couple downstairs was making.

**Pansy P.O.V.**

Draco had given me the password to the Head Dorm so we could hang out together. When Theo and I walked in, we saw the most hilarious, yet disgusting, thing.

Ginny and Blaise were heavily making out and they were dry humping each other. Blaise was even grinding…

Gross.

"Ahem, what do we have here?" I asked in a mock-stern voice.

They both stopped and started stuttering, thinking I was a Professor, but when they noticed it was me, they burst out laughing. This whole time, Theo had been chuckling in the background.

He made his way up to us and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek in a failed attempt to calm me down.

By now, Blaise had calm down and was trying to calm his girlfriend to no avail.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

From my room, I heard lots of laughter so Draco and I decided to go downstairs to investigate.

When I reached the bottom of the staircase I saw Pansy and Ginny red with laughter and Theo and Blaise trying to calm them.

"Heyy guys, whatsup?" I asked, wanting to know what happened that was so funny.

"I **giggle** caught those two sno**giggle** snogging," Pansy said, pointing at Blaise and Ginny, "then I impersonated a professor. Oh, the look on their faces was priceless!" She burst into another fit of giggles.

I started laughing as well.

Their laughter was contagious!

Draco gave me a look that said _not you too!_

But I couldn't help it.

Ten minutes of laughter later, we started to get tired and tried to breathe deeply and calm ourselves but the look of happiness on the boys' faces was enough to send us back into another fit of laughter.

They groaned and slumped back onto the couch.

Soon we were so tired we could fall asleep on the floor, so we did.

"Goodnight," we chorused before falling asleep on the soft, mauve rug beneath us.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Finally!

They stopped laughing!

And they fell asleep on the floor.

Great. Just great.

I quickly filled Theo in on my relationship with Hermione and since he already knew about Blaise, seeing as he walked in on them snogging, we decided to move the girls onto the sofas and get them some blankets. After they were settled, we went up to my room and they stayed for the night, in which time I told them about the cancellation of the party.

Naturally, they were highly disappointed. But, they understood the reasoning and were fine with it but it didn't stop us from trying to fix it.

In the end, Blaise was going to post a notice on the Slytherin noticeboard. A disappointing notice to Slytherin house, no doubt.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a slightly sore neck.

I groaned and turned around to be met with red.

_Oh no._

Well, that was until I realized I was on the sofa.

_Awkward!_

Groaning again, I got up to wake the others.

Glancing at the clock, I noticed we had slept in. Well to my standards anyways.

It was already eight!

Class started in an hour and we all had Potions first. Snape would take points from every house but the Slytherins for being late, as usual.

I jumped off the couch and shook Ginny awake.

"Huh? Wha?" she grumbled in an annoyed tone.

"Get up. It's eight. Snape will kill us if we're late."

"Grr. Fine. But you can wake Pansy," she smirked evilly.

I growled. We all knew that waking a Slytherin was not something anyone should do.

"Hey Gin? Could you go check upstairs to see if Draco is up? And if the other guys stayed the night? I think you should wake them." There. Waking one was better than waking three.

If looks could kill, I would be long dead. Ginny glared at me so hard it was surprising I hadn't started whimpering yet. But then, I was a Gryffindor.

I turned and decided on the forward approach for waking Pansy.

I shook her.

"Hey, Pansy, get up! We're gonna be late for class soon."

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep. Can't a girl get her beauty sleep? Who cares about school?" she groaned.

"Uh, Snape, Potions and detention?"

"Like I said, I'm trying to sleep. We can worry about the rest later. He wouldn't take too much off Slytherin anyways."

"Well now that you're awake enough to say all that, get up!"

"Seriously Hermione? Why can't you go wake the guys?"

"Because Ginny asked me to wake you so I made her go wake the guys."

"Ooo, you're catching some Slytherin qualities."

"Well the Sorting Hat did say I would do well in both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I've never told anyone that because I feel, I don't know, insecure if people started teasing me, saying I was supposed to be in Slytherin. Now that I'm with Draco too. People will find out before the end of the year."

"Hmm, interesting. Hey, do you think we could hang out here every day? Like permanently move in to the Head Dorms?"

"No, I highly doubt the chances of that, unfortunately. I mean, you can move in but if a professor finds out…I don't know what could happen, as much as they like house unity. Plus, won't your dorm mates notice you're missing?"

"No. We couldn't care less about each other. Daphne Greengrass is out most nights presumably shagging guys. Well we know that from her always coming back early in the morning looking like it. Then there's Millicent Bulstrode. She goes to sleep first each night and gets up really late. She wouldn't care the least anyways."

"Oh, okay…well I guess you could as long as Draco says yes. And if anyone asks, you're having a sleepover."

"Of course he'll say yes!"

"True that. Ah! Look at the time! I'll be in the bathroom if you need me," I called running up the stairs two at a time.

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Meanwhile, drama was unfolding in the boys' room.

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

Feeling somewhat taken aback, I knocked on the door of their room.

No answer.

Which meant I would have to go in.

Random possibilities ran through my head.

What if they weren't decently dressed?

What if they completely blew off at me?

Or, worst of all, what if Blaise hated me forever?

I turned the knob of the door and peeked through the tiny gap. They were asleep on the floor in sleeping bags. Including Draco who had a bed he could sleep on.

I knocked again, hoping I could wake them without physically shaking them.

Perhaps not.

Walking in, I made my way to Blaise and shook him.

"Heyy, baby, get up," I whispered into his ear.

He groaned turned away.

"Heyy, get up babe," I tried, shaking him slightly.

"What is it?" he asked, irritated.

"Get up," I repeated.

"Naw, fine, just for you, though."

And he kissed me.

"Help me with my morning erection?" he asked me innocently.

Groaning, I turned to face him and said no.

But that didn't stop him.

Of course not.

He continued kissing me, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't do it right here, right now.

Pulling back for breath, I eyed Blaise and covered his mouth.

I ended up giving him the best blowjob ever.

He sighed and got up to kiss me.

_Time to wake the other guys, _I thought as Blaise pulled his boxers on and headed out the door.

"That was amazing," he called to me.

I couldn't help but grin.

Turning back to the matter at hand, I made my way to Draco.

I bent down and shook him…well his sleeping bag since his head was more or less buried in it.

"What?" he growled.

Shrinking back slightly, I said, "Um, Hermione wanted you got get up? I think it had something to do with potions." Somehow I knew he wouldn't hate Hermione because it was typical of her to behave this way.

He sighed and got up.

"I'll get Theo," he sighed, "he's rather violent. Send Pansy up if you can find her."

I smiled gratefully. Maybe Hermione had chosen the right guy after all.

**A/N: Hii. 55 reviews until the next chapter comes up. I'm adding 5 to the previous review mark each chapter even if IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22 updates. Just so you know. **

**Now, please click that button and review. =)**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	13. Chapter 12

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Hii. I know there has been more than 55 reviews. But I can't write that fast. So sorry. I was going to post earlier but I was busy. Your next target is 65 or IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22's next update. Replies to reviews;  
>IsabellaMarieSwanCullen; Dude. Lazy much. Shortest review ever. LOL. And you reviewed like less than a minute after I posted. =) Good on you. Well 3 reviews in one day is good. =D Oh, and you're welcome.<strong>

**Edwardsoneandonlylove; YEP! You should feel special. =)**

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy; Thanks. =) I guess I find it makes it a lot more dramatic when I write that way. =P**

**TO ALL ANONYMOUS REVIEWERS; please leave a name so I can reply to your reviews, even if it's only 123 because if there is more than one un-named anonymous reviewer, it makes it hard to reply. THANKS!**

**Chapter 12**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Friday. I groaned. Detention. With Snape.

The whole day was bad.

At breakfast, Harry and Ron completely ignored me more than usual. They didn't notice me at all!

Then, the teachers piled loads of homework although it was only the first week back.

Then there were the NEWTs. I most certainly had to study for them but there was so much else to do.

Draco and I were supposed to meet Snape after dinner so I had two hours before dinner to do some homework and study.

When I entered the Head Dorms, I slumped onto the red couch and took out my Transfiguration essay.

After writing a few sentences, I gave up.

I was not one to give up easily but, although the essay was not hard, the stress of everything piled up on me and I broke down.

Right there on the couch.

I buried my head in a nearby cushion and turned to face the back of the couch.

And I cried for who know how long.

What I did notice was someone entering the common room. That person came up to me and I smelt the cologne that I would recognise anywhere.

It was Draco.

He had lifted my head off the cushion and let me cry into his chest.

He, and my other Slytherin friends, was about the only good things that had happened to me this year. Well, this week.

He hugged me closer. "Shh. It's going to be okay," he murmured into my ear.

More soothing words came.

I have no idea how much time had passed but I heard Draco say, "Would you like to grab some food before heading down to detention?"

I had completely forgotten about detention.

And dinner.

I groaned and nodded simultaneously as my stomach rumbled.

Draco laughed. "Well your stomach answered that one!"

We headed down to the Great Hall after I performed a charm on my eyes to conceal the puffiness from crying.

When we entered the Great Hall, nobody dared give us weird looks except for our group of friends. It seemed that word about Draco's threat earlier had gotten around.

We quickly made our way to our respective tables. I sat beside Ginny.

"Explain," she said at once.

"What?" I asked, although I think I knew what she wanted.

"What do you mean, what? You never enter with him. What did you guys do?"

"Nothing. But even if we did, although we didn't, that's not your business."

"Which means you did."

"Well, uh, I'll talk to you later? I have a detention with Snape."

"Yeah. By the way, Pansy and I are sleeping over tonight so you better tell me then."

"Fine. If I feel like it. It really depends on what Snape wants us to do. I might be back rather late. Well, see you tonight!" I got up and hurriedly left, but not before catching Draco's eye. I decided to wait for him outside the Great Hall.

A few minutes later, Draco appeared.

For the façade, he ignored me and headed I the direction of the dungeons.

When we were near the door, he stopped, looked at me, and then rapped on the door sharply three times.

"Come in," a voice called.

"Ah. It's you two. Well you can start by sorting the store cupboard then you can re-write that essay I gave you earlier. You will not be able to leave until you are done."

We nodded in unison and made pour way to the store cupboard which contained vials of colourful potions, jars of weird herbs and plants and a variety of bottles of animals.

I frowned. I swear there weren't this many things here before…

"Oh, and I got a rather large delivery today. I put some in the shelves but I left the rest for you. It's in the cardboard box. And, I almost forgot, no magic. Hand over your wands."

Draco and I groaned simultaneously.

No magic.

This was going to take all night.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

What?

Was Snape mad?

We were supposed to sort this mess without magic?

That's not even humanly possible!

Well, it is, but…not?

Well, at least I have Hermione here with me. Otherwise, this would be a long night.

I started sorting the back shelf of the cupboard, as Hermione followed. It wasn't all that hard except we had to label each bottle, then put them in alphabetical order over the entire three shelves. The ordering took forever.

According to Hermione, I had neater script so she made me write all the labels. Thank my bastard of a father for that. Now I would have to do more.

Many stressful hours later, we were almost done. We, well I, had labeled all the bottles and Hermione had sorted most of them.

But then, to my absolute horror, she collapsed.

Like just fell to the floor from where she was standing as if her legs had stopped.

I rushed over to her and lifted her head while checking her breathing.

Luckily, she was. But her breath was ragged and sounded like it could cause her death any minute.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" I hollered as loudly as possible whilst picking Hermione up bridal style, and carrying her to the door which lead to Snape's quarters.

Soon, a groggy and annoyed Snape appeared with his robes hastily thrown on.

"Pray, tell me why Miss Granger is in your arms, Draco?" he asked at once.

"She just collapsed in the store cupboard. I think she may be ill because her breathing is rather ragged. May I take her to the Hospital Wing?"

"Go ahead. I wouldn't want a student dying on my watch. But both of you will have to come back tomorrow, or the day after if Miss Granger's condition does not allow. The cupboard must be organized by Monday morning and your essays are due then too. Goodnight."

I sighed in relief. I thought that Snape would see this as an escape plan, him being the spy he is.

"Oh, and this better not be an escape plan," Snape called.

I smirked. Could he read minds now? Before he could say anything else, I walked out the door then ran Hermione to the Hospital Wing. It was now that I realised I still didn't have my wand.

I rapped sharply on the oak doors thrice then called, "Madam Pomfrey! Emergency!"

Soon enough, the doors opened and Madam Pomfrey's head appeared followed by her body.

"What is the matter, my dear?" she asked while ushering us in.

"We were in detention with Professor Snape. While we were organizing the store cupboards, Hermione just collapsed. I tried to bring her here as fast as possible," I explained whilst trying to catch my breath from running.

She nodded and hurriedly took her out of my arms.

I followed but tried not to get in her way.

When she had finished performing many spells and injecting countless potions into Hermione, she told me she was done and that I could stay the night if I wished.

I accepted the offer and sat in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand in mine. I stroked her smooth skin softly as I thought about everything that had happened in the past week. Hermione and I had not only become friends but we were now a couple. Another Gryffindor/Slytherin couple was formed because of us.

_The others!_

I had totally forgotten about the fact that everyone was sleeping over tonight and would be worried about where we were. I decided to cast a Patronus to tell them but I realised I didn't have my wand. Patronus Charms were too advanced to be cast using wandless spells. Well, for met at least. They would just have to live without us. And hopefully do so without wrecking my bed. Well, that was for Theo and Pansy, anyway. I didn't think Blaise and Wea-Ginny were far enough along their relationship to go into sex yet. But we would never know. They were full out snogging on day one.

And soon, my thoughts came back to reality and were now about Hermione.

_What was wrong with her?_

_Why did she keep collapsing? _

_Why hadn't she told me?_

_Was this permanent? Or just caused by stress?_

_Why had she broken down earlier in the common room?_

**A/N: Hii. Next chapter up at 65 reviews or IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22's next update. Unless her update is today. Also, could you tell me in your review if you're reading IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22's story 'A Twilight Story'? I just want to know who's reading both our stories. =)**

**Anyways, review! =D**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	14. Chapter 13

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Thx for the reviews! =) Replies to reviews;**

**IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22; here's the chapter! =)**

**Edwardsoneandonlylove; yer, she's fine**

**Chapter 13**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I blinked as a bright light hit my face. Slowly, I turned my head and saw the peaceful, sleeping face of my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

I looked around. Everything was more or less white.

Why would Draco be sitting next to me asleep anyways?

Last thing I remember was ordering the Potions in Snape's cupboard.

I contemplated waking Draco to ask him but then decided against it. He needed his rest. Instead, I tried to get up to look for Madam Pomfrey.

Slowly, I lifted my head off the pillow but a second later, it fell back down.

There was an unexplainable pounding in my head and a ringing in my ears all of a sudden. I forced my mouth closed and held my hands to my head in a feeble effort to stop it.

It didn't work.

As I could not keep my mouth shut any longer, I let out a small groan into the pillow.

It woke Draco.

I was relieved that he was awake because he could help me but I was worried because I woke him up.

He rubbed his eyes then looked around as memories flashed before his eyes. When they stopped, he saw me, clutching my hands to my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly.

"Headache. Ringing ears." I moaned. I couldn't seem to talk any louder.

He got up. "I'll got get Madam Pomfrey." I made no action in case the tiny movement would worsen my already pounding headache.

Soon, Madam Pomfrey was bustling over to me with Draco hot on her heels.

"What's the matter, my dear?" she asked me kindly.

"Headache. Ringing ears," I repeated.

She nodded and went off to find something to help.

She came back with a variety of potions for me to choose from.

"Now, dear, there are many potions you can take to get rid of a headache. Your current choices are; Pepper-Up for cold, flu, fever and any other general illness. Hangover Potion for when you have had too much to drink. Potion of remedial essences for a strong, non-harmful effect if you have no idea what's wrong. Now, which one would you like?"

"Remedial essences, please," I managed to gasp.

The nurse nodded. "Good choice. I was going to give you that but I can't be sure, so I thought I may as well let you pick." She then held out the potion for me.

I tried lifting my hand, but it fell down almost instantly because I was so weak. When Draco noticed, he grabbed the potion, uncorked it and brang it up to my dry lips. Sensing I couldn't move my head, he slowly poured some into my open mouth.

As the honey-like liquid hit my tongue, I sighed. It was sweet yet not so sweet that would overwhelm your tastebuds. It was smooth, but not runny. It tasted like heaven. I greedily opened my mouth wider and Draco smirked. He continued to pour the liquid into my mouth until the vial was empty. I looked expectantly at him, wanting more. He shook his head, smiling. I was so busy concentrating on the potion that I didn't notice my headache had gone and my ears were no longer ringing.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand around me a few times, presumably giving me some sort of checkup, hen nodded to herself.

"Mr Malfoy, could you please escort Miss Granger back to your dorms? She is not allowed to do anything but rest today. Oh, that and talk," Madam Pomfrey instructed. I could see Draco nod in the corner of my eye.

He placed his hand in mine and hoisted me into a sitting position while supporting my back with his other hand. Slowly, I steadied myself by grasping onto the bed sheets beneath me.

Once again, Draco placed his hand in mine and hoisted me up, this time, into a standing position. I grabbed on to his shoulder to keep myself from toppling over. Slowly, we walked back to the Head Dorms. Luckily, nobody saw us as it was still rather early in the morning.

When we reached the Head Dorms, we were met with a circle of our friends, all with concerned looks on their faces and bags under their eyes, discussing why we hadn't returned yet.

Ginny was the first to see me.

"Ah. They're back!" she cried to the others before facing me. "Where have you been all night?" she demanded, " we were worried about yous."

"Hospital Wing," Draco replied, "Hermione needs rest. I'll tell you more in a sec." He then walked me up to my room with everyone following. In extreme detail, Draco explained to everyone about how I had apparently collapsed, what had happened at the Hospital Wing and this morning. Well, more precisely, how I enjoyed a potion that everyone else found disgusting.

Apparently, the Potion of Remedial Essences was supposed to taste horrible because of all the random essences mixed into it to form the potion.

Then, Pansy told us these rumours about how, apparently, women who were in love at the time of consumption or the potion was fed to them by someone of the opposite gender whom they found, even the slightest bit, attracted to found the slightest bit, attracted to found the potion bearable whereas for men it was the opposite.

Well, that explained it then. Ginny had it when she was six and it tasted horrid because she was not in love at the time. My incident more or less confirmed the rumours.

As we talked, I seemed to jump in and out of the conversation and soon I was in the world of dreams.

**A/N: 65 reviews til next update. Read IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22's story and tell her to update and so will I. Tell me if you're reading both our stories. 3 updates in a row (each day). =D Thanks =) **

**-xAvatarLovex**


	15. Chapter 14

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: Hii guys. Please check out my poll on my profile. It's about my updating rate. Next goal will be 70. That's 8 reviews. =) Nice long chapter to make up for the three shorter ones earlier.**

**Replies to reviews;  
>IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22; =.= Read the PM I sent you<br>edwardsoneandonlylove; =) Yeah. Couldn't make something too bad happen to her.  
>DensiShine; Thx! =)<br>Just Your Above Average Malfoy; LOL. Thx =P I kinda made it up on the spot while I was in bed. But good to know you like it.**

**Chapter 14**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

As our conversation hit the more random topics, I noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. I smiled.

I loved watching her sleep and I was happy she was getting some rest.

Which reminded me, I still had not asked her what the cause of the constant collapses were.

I made a mental note to ask.

"Draco. Draco!" I heard a voice call.

"Huh?" I gasped, snapping out of my thoughts.

"We were just asking each other about favourite brooms. What's yours?" Blaise explained.

"Oh, right. Well, the Firebolt for leisure flying and the new Nimbus 2002 for Quidditch," I answered nonchalantly.

"How did you get it so quickly? It came out in Wizarding America yesterday! It's not even out in England yet!" Theo exclaimed.

"I have my contacts," I answered vaguely.

"Your contacts shouldn't be that much better than the rest of ours! The Zabinis, Notts and Parkinsons are like almost the same rank as the Malfoys. Then the Weasleys have a son in the Golden Trio and Harry Potter as an unofficially adopted child. That ought to be worth something!" Theo protested.

"Eh, well obviously I got better Quidditch contacts. And Hermione is friends with on of the best players of all time!"

"You would never use Hermione like that. Well, you better not of," Ginny cried.

I nodded. "Yeah, I didn't I was just stating a possibility, is all."

She nodded, calming a little as Blaise wrapped his arm around her waist.

Once again, I tuned out of the conversation although it was on one of my favourite subjects, Quidditch.

My thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice this time, saying, "So, just because there's nothing else to talk about, let's talk about ourselves. I feel that I don't know you guys well enough."

They got bored of Quidditch! Already? How long had I tuned out for?

"I'll go first since I thought of the idea," Ginny offered.

"Um, I'm rather tomboyish but I like the standard girl stuff like fashion, beauty and stuff like that. I hate how everyone discriminates against my family just because we're nice enough to somewhat associate with Muggles. I honestly hate my brother, Ron, at the current moment. And don't tell anyone I said that. Er, Muggle technology is actually so much better than what us wizards have. For easy communication, I think we should all get mobile phones and charm them so they work in Hogwarts, then stay in touch when we're out of here."

"My turn. I'm an only child but I've always wanted a brother or sister. I feel so lonely at home and when father punished me I wanted someone I could go to for comfort. I've never felt loved in my family and I happily switched to the light side during the war, and moved out as soon as I could. I feel free now, you know what I mean? I hope that Theo and I will stay together forever," Pansy said.

Theo smiled and gave her a kiss for the last part. Pansy had always seen me as the big brother. In fifth year, she thought, since we were so close and my reputation was getting better, she would try me out. Later, she revealed she only did what she did because she didn't want to lose her big brother. We never went out, of course, but the public had their rumours and there was nothing we could do about this.

As I snapped out of my thoughts again, Theo had just finished his, what I call, 'story of my life'.

It was Blaise then me.

I tuned out of Blaise's as well since I had heard his story far too many times.

Soon, it was my turn.

"I led a forced, controlled life, unlike what the public knew. Father would punish me for even the slightest mistake, including not getting top of the class and especially for losing it to one father thought was below us. In sixth year, the Dark Lord assigned me to kill Dumbledore as a punishment for what father did, or rather, what he didn't do. I failed and was punished severely by the Dark Lord then my father. Honestly, isn't it kind of hypocritical to punish someone but not yourself and just put the blame on someone else? Not to father. In the later days, he used the Cruciatus Curse on me several times for the slightest slip-ups. I'm glad I'm with Hermione and when I have children, there is no way I would treat them like how father treated me. I love Hermione and I hope that we will raise children who are proud of who they are born to be unlike myself who, currently, hates my childhood because I feel like I didn't do what all other children did. It's like I didn't live that part of my life," I finished, sadly.

I heard a movement from Hermione's bed but when I looked, she had just switched positions in her sleep. I decided to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful when she slept it kind of bothered me that when she was awake, she would feel so stressed. The others had left the room after a while to go bring us some food.

A few minutes later, a whole tray of toast appeared, held by Ginny, and two jugs of pumpkin juice came after, one held by Pansy, the other by Theo. Blaise had a basket of fruits. It was like a feast up here!

"Where did you get all the food? Surely you didn't just waltz into the Great Hall, take all this and leave?" I asked.

"No, we went to the Kitchens," Ginny replied.

"You know where that is? You've got to show me!"

She burst out laughing. "Yeah, sure but watch out for Harry and Ron and tell the house elves not to tell anyone you were there. Only the Gryffindors are supposed to know where the Kitchens are."

I nodded, happy I had achieved something. Well, I could just order my food from the fireplace but his was better.

=)=)=)=)=)

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. We talked a lot of random things, all in which time Hermione slept. It was just as well, too because she needed her rest.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

I rather enjoyed today although it was going slowly. It was dinner time but none of use wanted to leave Hermione so we decided to order food from the fireplace. Of course, we commanded the house elf not to tell anyone about the Slytherins and Gryffindors being here, in case Dobby heard, which would mean he would tell Harry.

Dobby felt like he owed Harry his life or something after Harry saved him so many times so Dobby could be working as a spy.

Or not.

Harry wouldn't stoop that low but he was kind of weird this year which could mean anything.

The food arrived quickly and, apparently, they gave us ten servings of everything available in the Great Hall tonight.

It was either the fact that there wasn't much selection in food today or they were lying to us and there was more food at the Great Hall. The house elves had gone kinda rebel after Dumbledore said he would pay them. I think they hate the current situation therefore trying to backfire our plans.

Kind of like a strike but not as strong.

Dumbledore was standing firm, however, and continued doing what he promised Hermione.

The old man had a strong will and stood up for his beliefs to the extent that he would be able to prove or make happen. If he couldn't he just did the best he could.

Only Dumbledore could hold his ground without a single insecurity like that.

My stray thoughts returned to the food at hand.

In the kitchenette of the dorm, there was a small table for two, which Draco transfigured into a table for six. The food wasn't actually that bad but we ran out quickly so Hermione couldn't have any and she hadn't eaten all day. I guess we would call for more when she woke and was hungry.

We went back up to Hermione's room and found that she was, still, fast asleep.

Blaise and Theo conversed about who-knows-what whilst making wild hand gestures to each other.

Draco sat on the end of Hermione's bed, watching her sleep again. He looked so miserable and lost without Hermione.

That left Pansy and I. I turned to he and asked, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Eh, I don't know. There isn't anything interesting when you've had all day."

"True, but I'm not sitting here and staring at nothing all night."

"Say the first word that comes to mind when I say the first word to come to mind."

I shrugged. Why not?

"Spinach," she said.

"Hydraulic oil."

"What the hell's that?"

"This Muggle thing that you need in some vehicles. I heard dad mentioned it once and for some reason, spinach reminded me of it."

"Were you eating spinach at the time?"

"Ew! I hate spinach! Definitely not."

And our conversation went on from there. It hit many weird topics and at some point I had to explain to Pansy what a mobile phone was.

She immediately liked the idea of getting one, which was good.

We need the extra means of communication. Which reminded me, why hadn't Draco just cast a Patronus to tell us?

"Heyy, Draco, just wonderin, why didn't you cast a Patronus to tell us where you were last night?"

"Snape took Hermione and my wand as a part of detention and he didn't give it back. Well not yet, anyways."

I nodded. I had a feeling he did that on purpose because Draco and Hermione would definitely have to see him to get their wands back and they still had detention. It was like a ransom type thing but without the heap of cash.

=)=)=)=)=)

Many hours of weird conversation pursued. All in which time Hermione slept and Draco, more or less, watched her.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

I blinked. Where was I? I blinked a few more times to rid my eyes of sleep. Turning my head, I realised I was in my room.

Why was I in my room?

What time was it?

Had I missed class?

As those, and more, thoughts ran through my head, I heard the mumbling of voices.

I tried to get up but a pounding headache hit me and I fell back down on the pillow in a matter of seconds.

Someone saw this ordeal, it seemed as the talking stopped and the familiar face of my boyfriend appeared.

"Draco, what happened?" I asked softly, not wanting to restart my headache.

"Basically, you collapsed in detention. You slept in the Hospital Wing all night last night then I brought you back here, where you've slept all day. Are you hungry?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Can you get me some food, please? I can't get up otherwise I'll get a headache," I asked politely.

He nodded and got up.

A few seconds later, the face of Ginny Weasley appeared.

"Hermione! You're okay! I was so worried about you!" she all but screamed.

I winced but managed to give her a weak smile. "Can you talk a little softer please, Gin? I have a headache."

"Oh, sorry. I was just happy…" she said sheepishly, trailing off.

This time I gave her a genuine smile.

Soon, Pansy appeared and joined the conversation.

Not much later, I smelt the delicious scent of food.

"What time is it?" I asked, wanting to know how long I had slept for.

"Around nine at night." WOW. A whole day.

Observing my meal, it looked like it was a leftover from dinner but looked delicious, nonetheless. Cutting the steak, I saw it was cooked perfectly and sprinkled with just enough pepper and drizzled with a perfect amount of gravy. The mash potato beside it had been mashed so carefully that there was not a singly lump, big or small, in it. It, too, was drizzled with a perfect amount of gravy that covered every square millimeter of its exterior.

On the side was a salad made inside a large, round piece of lettuce. That looked perfect as well.

As I bit into my first piece of steak, I sighed in contentment. It was perfect.

Not too hard, but not too soft. Not too raw but not too cooked. Not too much pepper but just enough to give it that bit of flavour. It was nothing but perfect. There was no other way to describe it.

The house elves cooked the best meals ever.

Or maybe it was just me.

Apparently the meal wasn't so heavenly when the others ordered it. Nor was there such a large portion of everything.

People had talked about the house elves going rebel but would I believe this nonsense? Of course not.

Everything was perfect.

**A/N: Please vote on my poll! Or, if you don't have an account or you're too lazy, vote in a review. BTW, sorry about making Dobby, and the house elves kinda rebel. But it's part of the story of neverending complications. =P And this is a slightly longer chapter while I'm waiting for reviews and IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22's updates. Much longer chapter. Possibly my longest. The actual story is 2171 words.**

**The question is; Do you prefer having shorter chapters and more frequent updates or having longer chapters and less frequent updates?**

**The options are;**

**Shorter chapters with more frequent updates**

**Longer chapters with less frequent updates**

**I don't mind either way**

**So please vote on that and help me reach 70 reviews for your next update unless IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22 updates before that, so I will update. Go check out her story called, 'A Twilight Story' and tell me if you're reading both mine and her story. =)**

**-xAvatarLovex**


	16. Chapter 15

**Partners to Lovers**

**A Dramione Story by xAvatarLovex**

**Summary: Draco is assigned to be Hermione's potions partner. How will they get along? What will happen when Draco suddenly feels an unexplainable pull towards Hermione? Post-war and Dumbledore and Snape are still alive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All credit goes to J..**

**A/N: CONTAINS M-RATED CONTENT. Should the rating go up? =) Replies to reviews;**

**Just Your Above Average Malfoy; =P Thanks! I got hydraulic oil from my dad who was doing stuff about forklifts at the time. =P**

**DeniShine; Thanks. And I'm no ninja! =P You may have noticed that I usually update really slowly. =(**

**Edwardsoneandonlylove; Yeah. Part of the scheme. You'll find out more later.**

**Amber; Here it is!**

**Chapter 15**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Sunday.

I honestly didn't want Hermione doing detention in her condition. Last night, she had ate then slept again. It was like an overload of sleep!

But she needed the rest otherwise she wouldn't heal from whatever her condition was.

Which reminded me I should ask what her condition was.

This morning, after yesterday's extreme sleep, woke up at her usual time of seven o'clock. And she asked me about detention.

Of course she would. Hermione was prompt to everything and attended anything that was required of her, even detention.

So I told her the complete truth.

Including the bit about the essay.

She decided to go complete if before breakfast while I just lay there thinking of her.

Apparently she was done by nine because she asked if I was ready to go to breakfast. I, being lazy, asked her to order so I didn't have to get up so soon. But the thing about Hermione is, when she wants to do something she does it and this morning she wanted to go down for breakfast.

Groaning, I got up, much to Hermione's happiness. I gave her a quizzical look. Why was she so happy that we were going down for breakfast?

Did she hit her head too hard on Friday or something?

A concussion?

Oh well. If she was happy, who was I to not comply? I was her boyfriend after all. And shouldn't they treat their girlfriend the best out of all people? Never, had I actually had a date with a girl I truly loved. All girls I've dated were Pureblood and most of them were snobby. A large number of them were rather clingy, too. All of them definitely wanted to marry me but since I refused them all, they tried to get me to get them pregnant. Little did they know I cast a pregnancy prevention charm every time.

Most of them when dumped would cry really hard, and instead of running away, they would cling onto me and cry onto my shoulder, hoping to earn my sympathy. That's why I always dump them in my room. After I got everything I wanted. Just to check she wasn't the one. Never have I felt the attraction to anyone that I feel for my Hermione.

All the Pureblood girls were the same. Lady-like and well-mannered in public whilst trying to be seductive. Completely slutty and willing, if not already, to strip. The minute I closed the door, her voice would turn seductive. Then came the hair flick with the dramatic hip sway and arching of the back. Most would strip then and there. Those who didn't would show off as much as they could as they tried to kiss me.

Don't get me wrong, their bodies were worth dying for in other girls. They had the perfect model build.

But I hated their personality. If I married any of them, I would never get to sleep. And I wouldn't mind with Hermione but these girls were not worth it.

After that long, sleepless night, I would get up and dressed as well as fixing any problems that I may have so the girl would never know that I physically liked her one bit. Not that I did. Just her the arousing noises. But that was it. They were all too similar.

When she woke up and tried to seduce me again, I gave her a firm no as she would put, then after it had no effect, put on the puppy-dog eyes, which had no effect either.

"Draco, are you dumping me?" she would cry out in horror.

I would then nod. Clutching her hand to her heart, she would start sobbing whilst standing next to the bed completely naked. All other men would take her back instantly, even just for another round, but not me.

After a few minutes, she would notice that I was still standing in the same position, she would run over to me, purposely pressing her breasts into my face and wrapping her legs around me.

Hand around my neck, she would cry into my shoulder as she bucked her hips and called my name several times as if I just died and she was in mourning. Some kissed my neck a few times too, in hopes I would notice her. Some were genuinely sad and crying but others were doing it to pull at my heartstrings. Some girls, usually the genuinely sad ones would curl up in my bed and cry but would make sure she was fully exposed otherwise. I felt kind of sorry for those girls but I never took back what I said.

The only one that came close was Astoria Greengrass. She was, however, at least three years younger than me.

Her story happened during Christmas break.

Usually, I spent Christmas at school but father said he had a surprise for me and that I had to come home. If was fifth year. On Boxing Day he told me to go to the fancy, no sophisticated, restaurant we always went to and go to the Malfoy reservation after dressing perfectly.

Later, a woman arrived. Father had set me up on a date. We formally introduced each other and talked. I noticed the dress she wore was rather slutty. After we finished our meal we walked around and talked some more before I brought her back to my manor and into my over-luxurious room. She sat on the bed as I hung up my jacket. When I reached the bed she jumped onto me and that whole night was spent pleasing the other.

The next morning I went through the same procedure as I would any other girl. I dumped her. She was the first one that was genuinely upset at the time. She just stood there, mouth agape, as silent tears rolled down her cheek. Soon though, she covered her face with her hands and started sobbing.

"But I loved you, Draco," she cried and I'm sure she did but the feeling was not mutual. After a bit more crying, she came and hugged me before getting dressed. Before she left, she hugged me again.

"Goodbye Draco. I will be here if you ever need me," she said sadly and left. I never saw her again although I would have offered a 'friends with benefits' relationship to her if we met. Well, not anymore since I found Hermione.

I had completely frozen on my bed as I thought about Astoria. It was time to go to breakfast.

I have no idea why Hermione insisted on dragging me down here. The food wasn't that good and there was nothing special happening.

=)=)=)=)=)

Afterwards, Hermione and Draco went off back to detention.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

When Draco and I entered, Snape was behind his desk marking homework.

I handed my essay in immediately and made my way to the store cupboard to finish sorting it. I started exactly from where I left off.

Draco followed me in and finished the labeling. When he finished, he offered to help me but I declined and told him to work on his essay. He complied.

Not long after, I finished sorting, much to my relief, and Draco had finished.

We happily left Snape's classroom, feeling free.

Halfway down the corridor, I remembered our wands. I grabbed Draco's hand and turned him around. Luckily, there was nobody there to see us.

"Wand," I said to Draco and he immediately understood.

I lead the way to the classroom we left just moments ago.

"Professor Snape, can we please have our wands back?" I asked politely as I walked up to his desk.

Without a word, he handed both wands to me.

I gave Draco back his, but not before taking a good look.

It was 10 inches, hawthorn wood and with a unicorn hair core. It was reasonably springy.

_Harry used this wand once…_

We walked back to our dormitory with the rest of the day free.

I would have liked to catch up with Ginny and Pansy but Draco and I decided to spend some alone time together instead.

=)=)=)=)=)

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Hermione and I decided to…talk.

We headed to my room to do so. She immediately laid on my bed, most likely because she was tired, but it looked like something else…something more seductive.

I knew Hermione wasn't that type of girl though. Everyone knew that.

Or I would have thought anyways.

I smirked at her and sat on the couch near my bed.

"Soo…" I started, not knowing what to talk about.

"So?" she asked.

"Um, what's there to talk about?"

She smirked at me, a smirk worthy of competition to mine.

"No clue. You choose. Say something random. I'll say the first thing that pops into my head. It's what Pansy and Ginny did once. Apparently it's a good conversation starter."

"Okay. Um, Scorpius."

"Orion."

"What? Isn't that like a star or something?"

"Yeah, isn't Scorpius?"

"Yeah. Mother said that it was one of the names that they considered calling me. So was Orion. Kinda coincidental…"

"Oh my god! Really? I just named a random star because Scorpius is a star. Hmm…maybe I have a sixth sense?" She laughed.

"Yeah…maybe," I replied, making her laugh harder.

I got up from the couch and sat on the bed beside where her head was resting on one of my pillows.

"Hey, Draco, where'd you get these pillows from? They're really comfortable," Hermione asked.

"Dunno. Took them from one of the cupboards in my house. I'll get you some if you want."

"Oh, you don't have to do that for me."

"Of course I do! In fact, I'll owl mother to send some to me later."

"What? I said you didn't need to!"

"And I'll do it anyways."

"Okay. Fine. There's no point in arguing with you." She said, smiling and glaring at the same time.

I smiled. "Well of course not. I was actually taught debating skills when I was a child. And quick thinking skills. Good to get out of trouble with. On top of that…"

"Okay, okay! I get the point. You're good at debating and I will never win against you! Although I honestly think I can. In my Muggleschool , I was the best debater there and I was leader of the debating team for three years," she interrupted.

I nodded. "Maybe you would be able but I wouldn't let you. Well, I guess you could try but there is no way that I would let you win since now I know how good you are. I wouldn't go easy on you."

"And there is no way I would go easy on you either. We should get some judges and make up a topic. Then we could have an official debate. You have done an official debate before, right?"

"Well, _duh_, Hermione. Who is an excellent debater without the experience of official debates? It was one of my best subjects. I was home-schooled before coming to Hogwarts. My teacher and I would do one-on-one debates all the time. I beat him all the time."

"Of course you did," she replied, sarcastically, in a disbelieving tone.

"Hey! I did! Why don't you believe me?"

"When did I say that?"

"Your tone."

"Ha! Bad judge of character. My tone fooled you. Ha! This is going my way already!"

"That doesn't count! It wasn't official!"

"So? All good debaters know the skill of judging people's characters, not by tone but by body and facial expression and by what they already know of the person and what they can see in their eyes and soul. Everyone should know that."

"What the hell? Where'd you learn this?"

"Muggleschool I use to go to before Hogwarts and some research I did. I want to become a lawyer after Hogwarts so I studied debating in Muggleschool. I've always wanted to become a lawyer. And I might become a part-time Auror as well…" she said, thinking to herself.

I nodded. "Well, although I have the money to live luxuriously all my life anyways, I was thinking Auror to get back on people's good side and do something for the name and inherit the Malfoy business. I honestly have no idea what they do but I've been told that all I would have to do, should I inherit it which I must since I'm the only Malfoy at the moment able, would be to go to meetings and stuff like that. Basically nothing so that's why I'm getting another job on top of it. Kinda part-time Auror like you, I guess."

"Oh, okay then. Well we have until next Saturday to prepare a debate on Ginny, Pansy, Theo and Blaise's choice together. They can be the judges. Unless you have another idea in mind?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nup. Let's go find them now so they can give us the topic."

We headed out of my room together to see if the others were in our dorm since they all knew the password by now.

They weren't so Draco sent a Patronus to the Slytherins while I sent one to Ginny, requesting them to meet us in the Head Dorms as soon as possible.

While we were waiting, we decided to order some lunch since we missed it and we were both hungry.

**A/N: 75 reviews until the next chapter. Or until IsabellaMarieSwanCullen22 updates. Go read her story and tell her to update. Also, could you tell me in a review if you're reading both mine and her story? Thanks.**

**And please check out the poll on my profile.**

**Do you prefer shorter chapters and more frequent updates or longer chapters and less frequent updates?**

**Shorter chapters and more frequent updates**

**Longer chapters and less frequent updates**

**I don't mind either way**

**Please vote on my poll if possible. If you don't have an account, feel free to vote in a review. =)**


End file.
